Symbols of Femininity
by Little Piper Girl
Summary: The men of Team 7 begin to notice their female member.
1. In Which Girls Talk

Disclaimer: Not mine. And I have no money.

Symbols of Femininity

Prolouge

In Which Girls Talk

It was an enjoyable mission, full of danger, excitement, and giggles. Only three kunoichi of their caliber could pull it off correctly. With a smile here and a twitch of clothing there, their opponents fell one after another. Only they were left. Only they were victorious.

Haruno Sakura surveyed her reflection carefully. The emerald green dress she'd battled over her hips now clung to her waist. In made her appear slender and hid the bloating that she knew was there. Her clean hair was soft and pink curls swayed about her face teasingly, the strands brushing a meticulously powdered face. She brushed them back with manicured fingers and smiled reddened lips contentedly.

Looking to her right, the medic saw her best friend, Yamanaka Ino, pulling her last blue ribbon tight through her white dress. Instead of clinging to her waist, it was tight across her chest, making her bosom appear even shapelier. Her hair was up in a curling mass upon her head with a few tendrils framing her face. Her blue eyes nearly popped out of her head with a white dress shot through with ribbons that matched them.

To her left, the white eyed Hyuuga heir was nervously dabbing the last of her lip gloss on. A grey silver sleeveless sheath wrapped her body and she was scared of what the reaction would be when people saw her. Normally conservative, she was obviously feeling exposed in the dress her friends had found for her. Her make-up was almost nonexistent, opting for a barely there feel. Her hair was still short enough that not much could be done, but they'd weaved silver ribbons throughout it to hold it out of her face.

Gazing into her own mirror again, Sakura grinned mischievously. They were ready. "There's a party happening out there girls."

Ino met her eyes in the reflection. "It's just needing us to be perfect." She blew a kiss at the mirror.

Hinata stayed hesitant. "I don't know. Maybe I should change." She pulled at the side of her dress, fidgeting.

Ino turned to stare at the smaller girl. "Are you kidding? You look fantastic! After all the trouble we had getting you in that dress, there's no way I'm letting you out without seeing some reaction from those blunderheads you call teammates." She pointed at Hinata's hair. "And those ribbons! Don't even get me started."

Hinata swallowed and nodded.

Sakura had watched all this with a calculating gaze and now she gave a small smile. "Who are you nervous about seeing tonight? Which one of the boys is it you are crushing on?"

Ino squawked.

Hinata blushed.

Pushing a finger into the air Sakura declared, "Alright. Process of elimination!" Thinking hard, she decided, "It's not Chouji. As far as I know, your interaction with him is minimal."

Ino watched, interested, as Sakura began to slowly pace in the dressing room they were in. Hinata looked like she wished she could disappear into the floor.

"It may be Shikamaru… I can see how you'd admire and respect him." She paused delicately. "Also, he's incredibly hot in those netted shirts."

"Oi."

Sakura spared Ino a glance before going on. "I'm pretty certain its not Sasuke. I believe you would find him more intimidating than attractive…"

"Ano… actually…"

A delicate pink eyebrow raised. "Really?" When the shy girl nodded, both other girls broke off into hysterical laughter. "Okay then. You think Sasuke's hot." She tapped a finger against her lips. "However, I'm sure he's not who you are nervous about seeing—"

A knock came at the door and Sakura moved to answer it.

Seeing her friend occupied, Ino gladly took up the game. "So I think that leaves Kiba, Shino, and Na—"

"Naruto!"

Hinata was a deep red and Ino was thoughtful as they turned to Sakura's shout.

She was pointing a finger at her blond teammate and was a little red in the face. "I don't care if the sign says girl's dressing room. Just because you do that disgusting jutsu of yours doesn't mean you have the right to come in!"

Said blond teammate was currently female and attached to Sakura's arm. The boy's clothes looked ready to pop off the busty female at any moment and the kunoichi seemed desperate to get him out of the room. "C'mon, Sakura-chan. Can't I get ready with you other girls? The guys are giving me a hard time."

"No! I am not going to hide you from the others. You probably deserve whatever it is they do. You probably pulled some prank on Sasuke and made him mad." She detached him from her arm. In a poof he was male again and leaning up against the door, nearly towering over her.

He had grown since graduating from the academy. That obnoxious foxy prankster kid with the sad past was now a perpetually in trouble teen with bright blue eyes and a beautiful happy disposition. He made it no secret that his team saved him from turning down a lonesome path. They had become family to him.

Sakura was both happy and sad about this facet of life in Team 7. It was good that he wasn't chasing her with proclamations of love everyday now. He confessed to seeing her as a great sister. His female twin. It was bad in that if she saw him as a brother, it was a hot one. A devilishly attractive brother that she wished she weren't related to. He had caused her no end of grief by shamelessly flirting one minute then turning into an understanding brother the next. Her hormones could barely keep up.

At the present moment though, he was aggravating one of her last nerves allotted for the day. Trying to sneak into the girls' dressing room was _not_ acceptable. He was going to have to learn that sometimes she needed time with just girls like Ino and Hinata. No matter how much Ino bitched and how much Hinata blushed… Hinata!

Twirling, Sakura stared at the young Hyuuga with gauging eyes. She was beet red and pushing her two index fingers together. Eyes averted, she was trying to make it not obvious that she was watching the blond in the mirror. He didn't even notice. Sakura and Ino did. The blond girl looked close to exploding.

Turning back to her teammate, the pink haired medic bestowed a dazzling smile on him. He straightened from leaning on the doorframe and smiled tentatively back. "Ready to go?"

'Hmm'ing to herself, Sakura shook her head. "Sorry Naruto, Hinata still needs a little work. We'll be down in a few minutes."

Leaning around her, he looked at the shy girl. When she met his eyes he flashed a daring smile. She twirled away from him to face a knowing Ino who put a hand out to steady the girl. "You all look beautiful." He winked at Ino and looked back down at Sakura. "The gang is getting restless without their ladies, Sakura-chan. Kiba was saying that you all looked fine when you got here." He raked a hand through his blond hair. "How much longer do you think you will be?"

Thinking quick, Sakura put a hand on his chest and pushed gently. "Just ten minutes, Naruto. If we're not back in ten minutes, you guys start the party without us."

He nodded and began to walk away. After a few steps he turned back and smiled softly at her. "You do look great tonight," he said. "All three of you."

She returned the smile, a small blush fighting its way onto her cheeks. "Thanks, Naruto. That will help."

He nodded one last time and walked off, hands slipping inside his pockets.

Closing the door, Sakura took a second and leaned on it, sighing. His butt looked great in the pants she'd gotten him last Christmas! Shaking her head, the medic turned her mind to other matters.

Hinata.

"It's Naruto?!"

Ino's voice held enough surprise for both of them.

Advancing on the slowly nodding girl, Sakura looked around for something orange while Ino began pushing her sleeves up her arms.

Preparing for a party with all the Rookie Nine had been their mission but it seemed the parameters for success had changed. It was obvious that they would get paid best by making Naruto notice Hinata at least once tonight without the girl fainting.

7777777

The night was over. The party a success. Naruto was walking a blushing Hinata home. All other boys had gone without breaking into fights. Ino and Sakura were now soaking in the tub at Ino's parent's house cheering their happiness.

It was all quiet for awhile until Sakura sighed. Lazily Ino looked at her friend. Seeing the look on her face, Ino asked, "What's wrong, forehead? Hinata's being walked home by Naruto, Sasuke didn't call you worthless, and Chouji graciously gave up the last chip to Kiba tonight." She stretched her arms above her head. "Great success for the Rookie Nine's 5th birthday, I'd say."

Sakura didn't turn to look at her ex-rival. _The Rookie Nine's 5__th__ birthday. That's right. We all became Genin together 5 years ago. I was 12 and naïve. So much has happened since then. Our teams have been through so much. And yet…_ She took a deep breath. "Ne, Ino-pig?"

Ino paused in the middle of a back stretch. "Hmmm?"

Green eyes closed. "Do Chouji and Shikamaru treat you different?"

There was a small splash as Ino's hands hit the water. "What do you mean? Different because we're at the end of puberty? Because I'm a kunoichi? Because they've known me since we were kids?"

Sakura waved a hand to encompass it all. "Yea. That."

Ino's eyebrow lifted. "That's a question out of the blue, forehead." Leaning forward, she asked, "Trouble in Team 7?"

"I don't know," the medic replied. "Maybe." She hung her head. "I'm afraid they don't treat me like…"

"Like a medic?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Like a sister?"

Sakura shook her head a little slower.

"Like a woman?"

Sakura stayed still.

Ino leaned back. "This is deep, forehead." Her blond head fell back on the edge of the tub. "Let me think a minute."

Sakura nodded.

Things were quiet for awhile again. Ino had picked up on Shikamaru's habit of thinking through things. Not all things like the Nara did. Just the important ones. And this was important.

When Sakura started thinking about leaving the tub due to pruny skin, Ino's blue eyes popped open. "I can't help you." And she got out, leaving behind a gaping pink haired girl.

Taking a moment to recover, Sakura jumped out after the blond and twirled a towel around her body just in time. Ino opened the door to the bathroom and walked down the hall, her own light pink towel covering her. Practically chasing her friend, Sakura slid into the bedroom and stared hard at Ino.

"That's it?" she nearly screeched. "That's all you have to say?" When she got no response, Sakura suppressed the urge to smash furniture. "Ino-pig! This is important to me!"

Ino pulled on a nightshirt and sat on the edge of her bed, toweling her hair. "I know it's important, Sakura. And I wish there were something I could do, but there isn't. This is a problem every team has to face their own way."

Nearly pouting, Sakura sat on the bed beside her. "What do you mean?"

Ino met her eyes from under the towel. "What do you think happened tonight when Naruto started coming onto Hinata?"

A smirk crossed Sakura's face as she remembered. "Kiba almost spit out his drink and I think Shino was glaring for the rest of the night."

Ino shared the humor even as she disagreed. "That's not all though." Sakura looked confused. "They realized that their little Hinata is a woman." She checked herself. "Or she will be someday soon."

Sakura shook her head. "I don't follow. She's always been a woman. We all have."

Ino raised a finger. "Uh-uh. We have always been girls. Our dear boys know how to handle us as girls. That's what they are used to."

The other kunoichi was beginning to understand. "They don't know us as women…" Well, wasn't that just a can of worms?

Ino nodded. "My team knows me and accepts me. You saw tonight Hinata's is well on its way. All circumstances in consideration, it makes sense that Team 7 would be behind."

"We haven't been complete for as long."

Ino grimaced at Sakura's low voice. Turning, she threw her friend an extra nightshirt to wear. "Well, you're complete now. It's time you caught up to the rest of us." Punching Sakura in the arm as she passed, Ino went to turn out the light. "You show those men of yours that you are a woman they should be proud of."

Sakura slowly pulled the shirt on, pulling off the towel and throwing it in the corner. _Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi… Show them I'm a woman? How the hell do I do that?_ Inner Sakura held no answers. Ino was crawling into bed and would no longer talk.

How was she supposed to show a pervert, a prankster, and a returned traitor that she was a mature woman?

As she was drifting off to sleep, the only answer she had come up with was bashing all their skulls in with her strength until they recognized that she was an equal.


	2. In Which Naruto Notices

AN: Here's the first part. I hope you all enjoy the quick update! Don't expect that to be a regular occurrence.

Disclaimer: Not mine. And I have no money.

Symbols of Femininity

Part 1

In Which Naruto Notices

It was one of those things that probably would have gone without notice if someone wasn't paying attention. A small detail that didn't denote danger but did indicate change.

Team 7 had been through enough change for a lifetime (or three) and their little trio had become sensitive to each other even if they didn't always notice everything.

The blond never noticed when people stopped treating him with fear on sight. But he had more friends and wasn't afraid of walking alone.

The medic didn't notice when they stopped patronizing her in training. But she was always happier after a session when she felt like she couldn't move.

The ex-avenger didn't notice when her "undying love" grew up. But he no longer ignored her and occasionally even sought her out.

So one little change wasn't the end of the world. However, the fact that it was Sakura-chan meant that Uzumaki Naruto was paying attention and he did notice. It also meant that in simple Naruto fashion, he asked about it. As loudly as possible.

"What's the strap for, Sakura-chan?" Of course, talking loud through a mouthful of ramen was also a Naruto fashion.

Looking slightly disgusted, his female teammate watched him for a moment before shifting to confusion. "Strap?"

The blond indicated her left wrist. A small black band was around it, digging slightly into the skin. It didn't look painful or uncomfortable but it did look annoying.

"Someone die?" This was said tactlessly and only a little less loud than before. But it did make sense. His Sakura-chan was soft-hearted and too nice for her own good. Mourning someone she had tried to heal was definitely something she would do. He still shuddered when he remembered that first time. Surprise visits during dinner were fine. Especially among best friends. However, spending the night on his couch after crying in his arms all night was the best way for her to scare the young man.

Sasuke looked over, lightly interested. His gaze joined Naruto's, zeroed in on a black strap around her wrist. It looked familiar to the boys, but neither of them could place where it could be from.

Softly slurping some noodles, Sakura looked down at her wrist as well. When she saw what had captured their attention, she began to giggle. "This?" She waved her wrist in front of Naruto's face, his eyes followed with curiosity. Sasuke as well.

The medic grinned. "It's my key to a secret technique."

Both boys met her sparkling green eyes with differing amounts of disbelief.

"A secret technique?" Naruto looked at her in consternation. "Has Tsunade-baa-chan taught you something new?"

She shook her head, slowly rolling the band up and down her wrist.

Sasuke, taking a thoughtful bite of his ramen, questioned, "Did Kakashi finally teach you something?"

Quirking a smirk, she replied, "Oh, no. This wouldn't be something Kakashi-sensei know how to do. It's a secret passed from kunoichi to kunoichi."

Both boys were quiet. It was a girl thing. Something mysterious that even their spongy minds and amazing abilities shied away from knowing. Something more trouble than it was worth perhaps. And yet…

Naruto hurriedly finished his bowl and turned on his seat. Sitting between his teammates was customary now. It had been hard when Sasuke first returned over a year ago. Things had been tense. Teamwork was hard to re-grasp. Kakashi had despaired of them ever learning to work together again. But they had stuck with it. And each other. They found little ways to keep from annoying each other too bad. Naruto being between Sakura and Sasuke during a meal was just one little unspoken adaptation.

So know he turned to his left, Sasuke, and shared a small look with his dark counterpart. It was a quick communication, barely a second long. Then, Naruto was turning around to look at Sakura. "A secret, Sakura-chan? From us?"

She didn't miss a beat. "Yes." Tilting her bowl up, she finished off her meal, paid for her portion, and stood. It was almost time for her evening taijutsu practice.

Naruto and Sasuke watched her, Sasuke with his mouth full of noodles. Naruto cocked his head to the side as he considered his female friend. She had grown since they first formed up. Her hair had been kept short since that first Chuunin exam. She claimed it was much easier to take care of and didn't get in the way during training and missions. She no longer wore dresses and skirts, opting instead to wear shorts and sleeveless shirts, sometimes a little more depending on the weather. But it didn't matter what she wore, to Naruto she would always be Sakura-chan; smart, determined, and beautiful. Even if she didn't accept that from him. He could treat her as a sister if that was the only way she allowed him to express affection. The way her eyes sparkled when she was happy made up for any lack he might feel.

And they certainly sparkled now, alight with a secret she knew she had.

Sasuke, a small habitual scowl forming, said, "I thought we agreed no secrets between Team 7. We need to know our strengths and weaknesses."

Naruto glanced at the dark young man. That was a dirty blow. Indeed they all three had vowed no more secrets. And there hadn't been since.

Looking back at Sakura, he expected to either see her angry and defiant or defeated and confessing. She was neither. The pink haired teen was still smiling. Lifting a finger, she winked at them before saying, "Nope. This belongs to the kunoichi. No way I'm telling." Taking a glance at the sky, she sighed. "It's time for me to go get beat up by Lee now."

Sasuke finished his ramen loudly and thumped his bowl onto the counter. Only Naruto knew it made the Uchiha sore that she trained with Rock Lee in taijutsu. And he wasn't telling.

Naruto watched as Sakura turned to go, then pause. Sasuke had just stood up when she turned back around to look at them. Naruto noted that the sparkle in her eyes was still there, not muted… just softer. She looked first at the blond, then Sasuke. Her smile was gentle as she walked right up to them.

Approaching Sasuke first, she hesitated a second before taking that last step into his space and placing a hand beside his hip on the counter behind him. Using that for balance, she leaned up on her toes and brushed her lips across his cheek. Naruto saw his dark eyes widen in surprise and stay that way as she came back down to her feet and stepped back.

When she turned to Naruto, the hesitation returned. Blue met green and he saw her give herself that last mental push. Stepping between his orange clad legs, she placed a hand in his hair and lightly kissed his forehead. It was softer than he'd imagined it might be, and slightly moist. Just as he was lifting his arms to hold her to him, she stepped out and backed away from them both.

Nodding at them both, she gave a shaky, "Thanks for noticing," and left to meet Lee.

It took a full minute for what just happened to sink in. Even then, it was Ayame behind him, giggling, that broke whatever trance he'd been in. Turning, he looked at Sasuke to see the same dazed far away look in his eyes. They looked at each other in confusion and Naruto knew they shared the same exact thoughts.

_What the hell was that? _And _I hope that's not how she thanks other guys… Like Lee._

7777777

Sakura smiled in satisfaction as she walked to the training grounds. Step one complete and successful! She'd shown an extra amount of affection and left them guessing. Maybe they would make the rest of her plans go smoothly now. It certainly wasn't going to get any easier after this.

She looked at her left wrist ironically. The elastic band she'd brought for taijutsu practice had come in handy for other things. She would have to remember that.

Seeing Lee's figure ahead of her, already warming up as was his wont, she pulled her growing hair behind her head and wrapped the black strap around it a few times until a short tail bounced behind her.

Maybe it was getting time for a haircut?


	3. In Which Sakura Envies

A/N: I'm glad you guys are enjoying this! Have at!

Disclaimer: Not mine. And I have no money.

Symbols of Femininity

Part 2

In Which Sakura Envies

_It's not fair_, she thought, watching the hair swinging back and forth. _Why does she get to be a shinobi and have great hair too?_

Sakura was training with Ino but it wasn't going too well. She kept getting distracted by the blonde's braids swinging merrily behind her, reflecting sunlight in the best way possible. An enviable way.

And Sakura did envy.

She wanted the gorgeous hair that looked clean in training exercises. The hair that still wafted slight perfumes in a breeze. The hair that looked so soft to touch it was almost irresistible. The hair—

_Thwack._

--that would have been cut off just now as Ino's kunai buried itself in a tree behind her.

The blonde was staring at her, puzzled. "Forehead?"

The pink haired medic sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry, Ino-pig. I just can't concentrate." Not with that mass of blonde hair waving and teasing her with its length.

A sly look came over Ino's face. Sakura didn't like it as in the past that look usually boded ill for her. "Can't concentrate?" It wouldn't have looked out of place for her to be rubbing her hands together. "Then let's take a break. We can go down to the market and get ice cream or something."

Snorting, Sakura linked arms with her friend and walked, waiting for Ino's real plan to kick in.

It didn't until they were seated at the small café across from the smaller Konoha ninja supply store.

"Who is it?" Ino was licking chocolate ice cream off her spoon with relish when she finally asked. Her blue eyes were bright and she kept playing with a piece of hair that hung over her shoulder.

Sakura nearly choked on some fizz from her root beer float. Wiping some from her lips, she gazed at Ino curiously. "Who is what, pig?"

A spoon twirled in the air importantly. "Who is the boy you were thinking about during practice?"

_Boy?_ "Boy?" Ino thought a boy was distracting her from training?

The other kunoichi hummed and nodded. "I saw the dreamy look on your face, forehead. And we haven't been best friends our whole lives without me knowing what a few of your expressions mean."

"Ah," Sakura looked down at her float. Ino wasn't going to let this go if Sakura told her the truth about how she was envious of the other girl's long hair. She was going to think it was a lie made up to throw Ino off the trail of a new crush. She had to think of someone… someone Ino would never approach to confirm the details… someone Ino would rather be dead than caught talking to… _AH!_

Sakura looked up at her friend trying to put a shy look on her face, too bad she couldn't make herself blush. She suspected TenTen had that ability and had used it to her advantage many times with Gai-sensei. _The blooming of a youthful flower and all that._

Hoping this would work, for her mind wasn't working fast enough to foresee any problems, Sakura whispered, "You have to promise not to tell anyone." _Dear Lord, if this gets to be public knowledge…_

Ino leaned in, interested. "There is a boy?" It went without saying that most of Konoha thought she was still hung up on Sasuke. If only they knew the truth. Somehow she didn't think hearing how Sakura had kissed her teammates speechless two days ago was the good news her friend wanted to hear. Therefore, a guy Ino would never approach was just the thing.

Keeping her eyes lowered, Sakura mumbled the name she had come up with as softly as possible.

It didn't really matter how quiet Sakura kept though. Ino's response continued to echo through the café and people on the street were turning in their direction in surprise.

7777777

"_WHHHAAAATTTTT!!!!"_

7777777

Ino didn't talk to Sakura for three days after the incident. Sakura theorized it was because she had robbed Ino of the pleasure of ambushing the boy in question.

After all, Rock Lee wasn't someone Ino wanted to be seen being near.

The medic should have known however that something was happening under the surface of Konoha when all of the Rookie Nine were actively avoiding her to the point where she actually noticed. Even Sasuke and Naruto left her a note at the hospital that Team 7's training was cancelled for the day. For the past two days!

Finally, tired of being shut up in the hospital diagnosing children's head colds and telling worried parents to take their children out of her ward, she set off on the morning of the fourth day with some serious training on her mind.

Heading to Training Ground 3, she gathered her short but growing hair to the back of her head and tamed it into a short bob of a ponytail, a sad mimicry of Ino's beautiful blonde tail. Pushing a too short strand behind her ear, Sakura sighed in relief as she caught sight of Kakashi leaning against a tree with his abominable book in hand. Maybe he'd let her take out some aggression on him in a spar. The thought made her smile in anticipation.

She was standing behind him ready to strike, the wind pushing his lopsided hair in her direction, when he turned the page of his book and said, "It's about time you showed up." He didn't look up as her momentum carried her to fall to the ground at his feet. "I didn't think that lousy note those other students of mine would keep you away for so long."

It took a moment for the words to get through completely. "Lousy?"

He nodded, turning another page. "They didn't want you to come for some reason. My instincts tell me they are planning something nefarious, though."

Standing again, she brushed off her clothes and looked around curiously. "Would those instincts happen to tell you why?"

"They're not that specific," he replied.

"Ah." _If they're planning something, why wouldn't they include me? We all swore not to do this anymore, or were they not the ones reminding me of that just a few days ago?_

Kakashi's cough recalled her attention to him. He was peering at her over the top of the book. "I did hear them arguing quite loudly about some _incident_ that may have happened some time ago."

She froze, half-scared to breathe. The only incident she could think of was her kissing them and leaving. But why would they argue about that? She had kissed them both! Her green eyes were wide as she looked as Kakashi. Was he about to tell her that she crossed the line of teammates? Was she about to get a lecture on proper behavior form the man who read porn in public?

His book snapped closed. "Well, I can see from your expression that they were telling the truth." He leaned forward and looked at her searchingly with his one eye. She didn't blink, afraid of what he might see there. He had always known how to manipulate her. She didn't want to know what reaction he was going for now.

His eye creased; his personal version of a smile. "It's about time, Sakura. I was getting a little worried about possible feelings you may have been repressing. But if what Kurenai tells me is true then I've got nothing to worry about, do I?"

_Kurenai? What would she know about my kissing Naruto's and Sasuke's cheeks? Unless… people saw me do it!! Sasuke's fangirls are probably plotting my doom as I stand here!_

She was startled out of thoughts of her own death as a hand landed on her head. Slowly looking up through her bangs, she was greeted with that eye crease again. "I'm glad you're growing up, Sakura." His eye opened and he considered her again. "Even if I would like to question your young judgment, I'll support you in this."

She barely reached up in enough time to catch her hair tie as he ruffled her hair enthusiastically. The pink strands were now completely out of the careful order she'd had them in and it would be impossible to get the short hairs back up off her neck.

In the span of time it took her to blink and start to glare at her former teacher, an odd look came into his eye. He was staring at the hair under his hand with a soft look and his fingers caught some hair and rubbed it gently.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto's voice surprised them both, but Sakura was the only one that showed it. Squeaking in surprise, she jerked away from the jounin and ended up falling again. From her spot on the ground, the chuunin looked up dazedly to see Naruto giving Kakashi a measuring look. In an instant the blonde was all smiles and helping his pink teammate up from the ground.

"We tried to leave you a note at the hospital, Sakura-chan, but they said you had the day off."

_Nefarious, Sakura. Nefarious._ _There are plots afoot._

"I've gotten your notes for the past two days, Naruto." She grabbed his wrist and lowered her brows in warning. "Why are you and Sasuke avoiding me?"

Naruto craned his neck to glare at Kakashi. "Did you tell her we were avoiding her, sensei?"

Kakashi turned a page in response.

The brash youth would have lectured the older man, but a commotion came to their attention and it was getting louder. It was coming from Training Ground 4 where Team Gai usually practiced. Naruto grimaced, and braced his feet as though to take a large blow. Kakashi lowered his book and stood away from the tree.

Sakura just covered her face in her hands at the sight that greeted her.

All the rest of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai were talking loud, a boisterous group that seemed to be arguing about something. This was nothing new. They acted this way every time they got together in a large group.

Rock Lee striding toward them purposefully, a single Ambrosia flower in his hand, was what caught her attention first.

A small voice in her head whispered, _returned love_, even as her attention next went to a smirking Ino and a stony Sasuke.

_Oh._

_Shit._

7777777

_This is not happening._

Naruto was standing next to her, mouth agape, fingers twitching. Somehow even his orange jumpsuit seemed muted for the occasion.

Hinata had her hands clasped in front of her as she watched the scene unfold with a smile. At her sides, Kiba was smiling funnily, as though he didn't quite believe what was happening and Shino was unreadable, but his eyebrows were furrowed in consternation.

Ino of course was looking smug, Shikamaru looked like he was thinking hard, and Chouji was eating his chips a lot slower than usual.

TenTen seemed relieved about something whereas Neji was almost completely blank but for the sidelong glances he kept giving Ino. They were full of disbelief and mistrust.

Kakashi had disappeared into the tree when the small mob had approached, and no matter what look she sent upwards, he wasn't responding.

Sasuke was standing right behind Lee, staring at her. She was wondering when he was planning on blinking for it seemed he hadn't for awhile.

Just a moment ago Lee had informed her that he knew she was pining for him and he reaffirmed his vow to protect her forever. All he wanted was one date.

Sakura rubbed her forehead, for once not concerned with its size. All she wanted was a day of training, beating up on teammates, and freedom from her hospital. What she got was a confusing signal from her former sensei, teammates ducking away from her, and a resurfacing of Lee's affection. The medic-nin was ready to pull out all her hair.

Her hair! If only she hadn't been distracted by Ino's long hair the other day. If she hadn't been wanting to feel her long hair brushing her back in a sturdy braid, she wouldn't have thought to give Lee's name in response to Ino's questioning. Even if the blonde wouldn't go near the Green Beast, that didn't mean she wasn't conniving enough to find someone else to approach him in her place.

He was waiting for her response and she had to give him one. They were older now, no longer the impetuous children waiting for the Chuunin Exam to begin, they were experienced shinobi.

_That's right! I'm older, more experienced, and allowed to love anyone besides Sasuke I want! Shannaro!_

"Alright, Lee-san. I'll go on a date with you."

Large eyebrows rose in joy, then in a flash he was off cavorting, jumping, and dancing all around. The rest of the Rookie Nine dispersed into small groups to talk about this and Sakura felt the world was swallowed by orange, green, and fans.

Surprisingly, she didn't feel panicked by her choice. The three men in her life were all voicing protests and arguments to her going on a date with the taijutsu master; Sasuke's was that Lee had obviously been using her taijutsu lessons as time to brainwash her and shouldn't she be a little more careful, her being a medic and all?; Kakashi's was that he believed it to be a plot of Gai's to find out his rival's weaknesses and he didn't want to see her hurt in the process; finally, Naruto's main protest seemed to be that it was 'fuzzy-brows' and that seemed about it.

But Sakura didn't hear them too clearly. Her head was full of the scent of Ambrosia. _Returned love._

She was slightly lost in her own freedom until a warm hand landed on her elbow and shook her strongly. Startled, she looked up into dark Uchiha eyes. They traveled over her face, searching, and then glanced over her head at the other two. Then she understood their protests, their arguments, their wanting to keep her from others.

_It's like the hair that I cut so long ago,_ she thought, _clinging to the kunai even after the severance. For them._

Holding her flower close, she looked up at their faces, so wildly different, yet so insanely precious to her that she had disposed of that which once had brought her so much pride.

"Don't worry guys," she smiled gently. "We are a braid of four strands, nothing stands against our unity."

Kakashi stared at her hair. The hand he'd ruffled her hair with tightened into a fist.

Sasuke stared at the flower in her hands. Unconsciously, he rubbed a hand across the spot where she kissed him a few days ago.

Naruto put his hands on his hips and looked her up and down angrily. "I don't understand what that means, but you're still going to go on a date with fuzzy-brows aren't you?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes, Naruto. I'm going to go on a date with Lee-san."

"But why, Sakura-chan?"

"Maybe because he asked me, Naruto!"

"I've been asking for years and you never said yes to me."

"He was sincere."

"Bringing a flower means he's sincere?"

Team 7 slowly migrated to the area of the hospital where they would leave Sakura to go get some dinner. Unlike the near-future date yet to be planned, this was a move that was unspoken, unplanned, yet they all knew that was what they were doing. Their lives were braided together in a matching array of black, green, and pink, with a startling shock of orange weaving around all of them.

7777777

Sakura would never know quite why the move happened, but it would be whispered of for many weeks later.

Uzumaki Naruto was kicked out of his apartment one morning due to property damage.

In those quiet rumors Sakura would never hear, it wasn't so much the damage that was the problem as much as it was the three shadows that moved on the walls and showed varying amounts of rage and frustration.


	4. In Which Sakura Dates

Disclaimer: Not mine. And I have no money.

Symbols of Femininity

Part 3

In Which Sakura Dates

Haruno Mizuri was horrified when her daughter walked into the house a mere 20 minutes before her planned date for the evening. Sakura's pink hair was dirty, her clothes torn in a few places; her face was covered in dust, and her hands..! Her daughter's fingers were swollen and had raw patches worn into them. She hadn't had hands like that since her calluses had formed from the Godaime's training.

"Sakura! What have you been doing? I thought you had a date tonight!" Mizuri placed a half folded towel down on the ironing board and gazed at her offspring with some dejection.

The female in question looked up over the refrigerator door, a carrot hanging out of her mouth. Looking thoughtful, she put back the juice she'd been about to pour and asked, "What's today?"

Her mother sighed, "It's Friday, dear. Don't you remember, your date with Lee-san is tonight?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she whirled to look at her foggy reflection in the oven door. "Oh, no!" Mizuri watched her desperately try and smooth a tear at her shoulder, only to make it worse. "I was with Naruto and lost track of time." She threw a grimace over her shoulder. "He's been kicked out of his apartment, so I was helping him pack and clean."

"You were alone with Uzumaki Naruto?" she asked as Sakura walked by her to search through the clean clothes. "All evening?" Just because they were on the same team since they were twelve didn't mean Mizuri had to trust the boy… or boys as the case may be.

"No, Mom, we weren't alone. Sasuke was there too. It's his apartment Naruto is moving into, so of course he was there." Sakura paused in her search. "In fact, this gesture is mysteriously nice and tolerant of him… I wonder if he's sick." She continued much slower than before, clearly thinking of the boys she had spent most of the day with.

This wasn't the first instance that caused Mizuri had to worry, as her daughter was the lone girl on one of Konoha's highest rated ninja teams. Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Hatake had all been to the house at various points over the years but it still made Mizuri uncomfortable to know her lone child was alone with those men on some nights. Being close to such talented and dangerous shinobi was surely to put ideas into her daughter's head that didn't need to be there.

Ideas like remaining a kunoichi for all her life. Sakura's mother did not want that lifestyle for her daughter. She would fight for Sakura to have a nice civilian life.

"Why not wear the green top, sweetie? It brings out your eyes and gives contrast to your hair." Mizuri forced herself to continue folding towels.

Sakura grinned. "That's a great idea, Mom! I'll just take a quick shower and be ready when he gets here." She grabbed the shirt, along with some jeans that were in her pile and a towel from her mother as she ran to the bathroom.

Mizuri closed her eyes against the sight of her daughter's hands. They would blister tomorrow and be sore for certain. Maybe Sakura could get something done tomorrow at that hospital she was always working at.

Lee wasn't set to show up for another ten minutes when the doorbell rang and Mizuri opened it to find the young man, freshly cleaned, smiling, and holding a single flower, ready to wait for her daughter.

_Finally,_ she thought, letting in the man, also clad in green, _maybe now my daughter will settle into a good life._

7777777

It was grossly humid and her hair was practically standing on end. The dust from the road was rising to choke her and cover her clothes, turning her red shirt a dusky pink. The sun was setting and they had finished their mission for the day. It had been an easy C-Rank for a break. Someone reported seeing dangerous large wild cats out in the woods and wanted to make sure it was still safe for the children.

The cats had been there alright, along with the poachers that were encroaching on the Hokage's territory. Team 7 had no problem making the woods safe for children again. The cats were relocated, and the poachers… well, no one would _ever_ be hearing from them again… or all the little pieces the team had left behind.

Sasuke had been especially vicious today. Perhaps it was residual behavior from having Naruto move in with him? There had been a small talk of a boy's party last night while she'd been on her date. They'd most likely gotten on each others' last nerve and were dealing with it. For Sasuke it was violence. For Naruto, it should have been curiosity about the mission, but-

"He didn't try and kiss you, right, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as his eyes scanned the road before them. "I suppose you going on a date will be okay, as long as he didn't try and put the move on you." He put his arms behind his head, trying to appear nonchalant, but Sakura almost tripped over the sudden tension his question created. Kakashi and Sasuke also appeared highly interested. Well, they appeared that way to people who had been with them for years. For everyone else, the two quieter teammates simply had a line of tension run from the base of their necks to their hands.

Sakura felt a blush rise from her chest to cover her face. The sun seemed to intensify its light merely to make her miserable and put her on the spot.

Her date with Lee last night had been surprisingly nice and really, she should have come prepared to answer Team 7's questions. Although, even if she had been ready, the medic doubted being able to aptly counter this one. What might mean one thing to her could mean something entirely different to the men in her life. Ino-pig had told her this one many times before.

"There was a kiss, yes." Her evasive answer didn't work to make the blonde pass it over and go on as she had wanted. In fact, far from that desired effect, all the males stopped dead in the middle of the road, a cloud of dust rising up. Sakura imagined that she could hear all their teeth grinding in horror and feel the death threats radiating off them.

"Where did he kiss you, Sakura?" Kakashi's voice was deceptively gentle. She heard the inlaid threat in his tone. The one that said, _Tell me so I can go cut it off of him._

"Ah, no. He didn't-" She bit her lip not quite knowing what to tell them. She walked a small way away from them and tried to study a line of trees.

Slow footsteps came toward her and Sasuke's soft voice came over her shoulder as he said, "Did you kiss him then?" There was no hidden steel in this question. Oh, no. The steel was out in the open and incredibly demanding. In fact, it was close to cutting through the invisible boundary they never spoke of. Looking over her shoulder and up, she met his dark gaze and winced at exactly how dark it was. Naruto wasn't between them so act as a buffer. He was standing beside Kakashi, hands on his hips and a slight frown on his face.

"N-no… it wasn't like you think." She turned to look at all three. Telling herself not to act like Hinata, she pushed her shoulders back a little and forced the words to come out. "It wasn't even a proper kiss."

Naruto's eyebrows raised high and he smiled, slow and wide. "Then what was it?"

The medic sighed and resumed walking. Naturally they followed.

7777777

_"Ah, Sakura-san! You are a beautiful blossom of youth tonight. I feel such luck and pride at having you on my arm this starlit night."_

_The young woman looked sardonically at the sky, full of clouds and not a twinkle in sight. "Of course, Lee-san. Thank you so much for tonight. Dinner was great and this walk is very refreshing." This was actually the complete truth. Lee had behaved himself, keeping proclamations of youth to a minimum and only expounding on her beauty and youthfulness once at the restaurant. He'd even given her a gift to 'commemorate' their date. The bracelet sparkled smartly on her wrist as they walked together. The walk they were on now was a nice sedate pace through the training grounds they used when Lee helped her with taijutsu._

_Looking around, Sakura had to smile as she remembered that time a few weeks ago when she kissed her boys before coming to practice. It had been worth every drop of sweat Gai's student dragged out of her to see Sasuke with a slightly dropped jaw and Naruto with a real blush on his cheeks. The Uchiha certainly wasn't known for his emotional response range and for Naruto, after hearing all his perverted stories of traveling with Jiraiya-sama, it felt exhilarating to get him a little flushed._

_"Sakura-san?"_

_Snapping her mind back to her date, Sakura looked at the spandex-clad man in question. "Yes, Lee-san?"_

_He gazed at her searchingly for a time and she felt nervous under his scrutiny. It didn't escape her that he suddenly seemed a lot more observant and knowledgeable than usual._

_Sakura was opening her mouth to ask if everything was alright, when Lee raised a hand to cup her cheek and smiled sadly. "Ino lied, didn't she?"_

_It took the medic a second to realize he was referring to Ino saying Sakura had feelings for him and the pink-haired woman suddenly knew without a doubt that she had more power over Rock Lee than any opponent could hope to gain. And with that power followed the ability to absolutely crush him if she wanted._

_He was looking at her with understanding, no censure at all._

_Returning his gaze with thoughtful eyes, she tried to picture Sasuke or Naruto in his place. If she gave herself reference, maybe she could let him down easy?_

_It didn't work that way._

_If Naruto were here, they wouldn't have gone to a nice sit-down place, they would have gone to the Ichiraku; and instead of a sedate walk through the training grounds, the fox container would have had her chasing him for some reason or another, either in anger or happiness. The night would have ended with him trying for a kiss and her brushing him off until they were both laughing when they parted._

_If Sasuke were here… this probably wouldn't have happened. The boundary between them was too great for that. Small steps were better. She'd been afraid that the chance she took kissing him would ruin what they had healed already, but the day after the incident he'd acted like it never happened. She knew it was okay then, whereas if he'd ignored her (more than normal) and been vicious during training, then she would have known it hadn't been welcome._

_There was no reference for this situation. Sakura had no clue what to do. Maybe if she had some way of measuring her feelings for Lee, some basis of comparison…_

_Before she'd really come up with a working plan of action, Sakura found herself closer to Lee, framing his surprised face with her hands and pressing her lips gently to his._

_It was shorter than the tentative kisses she'd given her teammates and as she stepped back she could see Lee's eyes becoming slightly wet with understanding._

_As she stepped back, Sakura nodded to herself. Then she looked up at Lee and gave him a full smile unhindered by distractions. "Good night, Lee. I'll see you on Wednesday for taijutsu?"_

_Smiling back, the Green Beast nodded in affirmation. "Yosh! I will continue to help you until you are better than I am, Sakura-san! If I can't get you that good, I will challenge Neji 100 times more!"_

_Laughing, Sakura turned with a wave and headed in the direction of her house._

_Lowering the fist he'd pumped in the air, Lee allowed a tear to escape as he let her go. "Good-bye, Haruno Sakura. Go to them soon."_

7777777

"Sakura? What was it?"

Jolted out of her thoughts, the medic-nin smiled lightly and looked beside her to meet Kakashi's eye. "It was thank you," _–for everything-_ "and goodnight." _–goodbye-_

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

"That's all it was, then?" Sasuke's voice had lost a lot of the hardness and he seemed much more willing to forgive.

Sakura nodded, happy they didn't look like they were going to lynch the enthusiastic shinobi anymore.

"So does that mean fuzzy-brows got two kisses?"

Naruto's question brought the group to a halt again. The lynching looks came back. Sakura gazed longingly at the gates of Konoha, visible through a few trees. Just a few hundred yards away!

"No, Naruto." Surely he wasn't jealous that Lee may have got one more kiss than him? He had to know, they _all_ had to know, that they meant more to her than anyone else. "It just meant two things at once."

Kakashi nodded and propelled the group forward again when he began walking. "Yes, boys, girls' kisses can mean many different things."

Sasuke appeared unruffled by this, but Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets and nearly pulled on a full pout. "You wore make-up today, Sakura-chan. Are there lots of reasons behind that too?"

_Make-up?_ Ah. She must not have gotten all the eye liner off last night. "No, Naruto. There's just one reason for that."

Kakashi pulled his orange book out of his pocket and hid his face in it. Sasuke kicked some pebbles that dared to cross his path. Naruto bounded up until he walked right beside Sakura and he looked at her with his blue eyes full of curiosity. "What's that?"

Fluttering her eyelashes at him, and feeling very Ino-ish, she replied, "Why, to see if you guys would notice, of course." Here she resisted the urge to skip ahead to freedom and simply smiled and started to hum. She really was happy.

It didn't matter that her clothes were covered in road dust, sweat, and some blood stains. It didn't matter that she would have to wash her hair three times to get all the gore and dirt out. It didn't matter that she must have raccoon eyes because she'd slept in her make-up last night.

All that mattered as she walked through Konoha's gates was she was satisfied with her work on the job today. And her team thought she'd worn make-up just for them.

"What's that on your wrist, Sakura-chan?"

Lee's bracelet would never pass as a scrunchie, even to Naruto!


	5. In Which Sakura Itches

AN: Hey all. I wasn't very happy at all with the last chapter. It was very hard to write. However, since the feedback I got said it was liked I decided to write an extra 1,000 words for this chapter. Hope you like this one too!

Disclaimer: Not mine. And I have no money.

Symbols of Femininity

Part 4

In Which Sakura Itches

Scratching at an annoyingly persistent itch on her elbow, Sakura tried desperately to listen to the Kazekage's checklist of duties. She had completed all her mission parameters and was now going over the final details with a former mass murderer-now best friend to her best friend. She was proud of herself for not bathing in sweat right then.

After each statement, Gaara would wait, pen poised at the ready to write down her evaluation of what she was leaving behind. Which was much better than her initial evaluation when she arrived two and a half weeks before.

When the pink haired woman had arrived in Suna, their medic staff was run ragged from trying to keep up with seemingly suicidal shinobi. It also seemed as though they were trained only in a patchwork of justsu, concentrating mainly on the offensive types that were not much help in a hospital setting.

As Sabaku no Gaara, the red head had no personal experience with the wide range of medicine available to those in the shinobi profession. However, as Kazekage, especially one with a death experience behind him, he did realize how grave the danger was to those under him. They did not have his defenses and needed the medic jutsu know-how that Haruno Sakura possessed as apprentice to the Sannin Tsunade.

Temari was standing behind her brother's right shoulder and leaning against the wall. Every now and then, she would yawn and release a small squeak that on anyone else less dangerous would have been adorable.

Sitting on the floor to the right of Sakura's chair was the other Kazekage's sibling. Kankuro was fiddling with one of his new puppets that apparently had a malfunction in one of its left metacarpals. His cowl was down, face paint gone, he had a screwdriver in his mouth, and a pouty scowl on his face. Like his sister, if he were anyone else the sight would have been heart-wrenchingly cute.

During the course of her stay in Suna, Sakura had mentally catalogued all the behavior these siblings exhibited that would have been viewed as normal on anyone else.

For example, Temari put her hair up to keep her neck cool, but the style she chose seemed harsh and odd, even by Suna's standards. The very actions she went through to put her hair up were violent, from the rough brushing to the ripping elastics she used.

Kankuro also had that hidden violence in his actions. His were a slight more subtle though. It was the threats behind the smiles he gave to those who spoke against his brother. It was the intimidating make-up covering the easy going face he directed at all people.

"Haruno-san."

Sakura brought her attention back to Gaara. Here was certainly the most dangerous of all three. Sakura wasn't afraid to admit (to herself, no one else, and certainly not out loud) the Kazekage was hot. Even the deep shadows around his eyes added to his attractiveness. She was certain if he weren't known for his bloody past, the young man wouldn't be able to keep girls from gazing at him in near adoration.

And those eyes… they carried the same depth all the men in her life had, but they were most similar to Naruto's. It was the pain of loneliness tendered by a tentative acceptance. They were the same eyes Naruto had at the beginning of Team 7. Sakura was glad to see the tortured Sand shinobi working to find his personal peace. And that he was no longer doing it alone. His siblings were by his side now and the Konoha kunoichi was certain they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

"Kazekage-sama." It made her happy to see a small smirk tug his lips at the title. He hadn't asked her to call him by his name yet, but he hadn't killed her when she had called him 'Gaara-kun' either. She had only received a sharp look from Temari and a chuckle from Kankuro.

The young Kage looked over their combined checklist one last time before nodding and folding his hands on his desk. Sakura wondered absently if that pose was taught to all Kages as she had seen her mentor do it many times before.

"I am satisfied with your work here, Haruno-san. I hold your mission to us as complete." Cocking his head to the side, he said, "I would like to provide escort for you on your journey back to Konoha."

"That's not necessary, Kazekage-sama, as it is not a part of the contract and I feel quite capable of defending myself for three days." Sakura noted Temari's agreeable smirk out of the corner of her eye.

Gaara merely gazed at her flatly. "Let me rephrase that, Haruno-san. I received a missive from Konoha two days ago. It told me to get you home safe," he paused significantly, "or else."

There was a derisive snort from Sakura's side of the desk and she looked down at the brown hair beside her. He paused in his work and rolled his eyes up at her. "Just try and guess who it was signed by, beautiful."

Ignoring the endearment, the pink haired woman merely looked back at the red-haired youth in disbelief. "Don't tell me."

He blinked. "The signature was of the 'future Hokage'." A faint smile crossed his face at the reference while his fingers twitched on his desk.

Shrugging off formality, Sakura slumped forward and covered her face with her hands. "I can't believe he would do that." She scratched at that patch of skin on her elbow again, this time dragging her nails along her forearm as well.

Kankuro lovingly ran a finger down the arm of his puppet. "C'mon, beautiful. A man in your life cares for your well being and you want to shoot him down?"

She grimaced at the puppet master. "You make me sound horrible, you ogre." She didn't even think to realize she had just insulted the Kazekage's brother in front of the Kazekage. "It's like Naruto doesn't believe in my abilities as a kunoichi of the Leaf." And if he couldn't see her as a capable ninja, which was merely an aspect of her life, how could he ever see her as a capable woman?

Struck by a gentle inspiration, Sakura looked over Gaara's shoulder to the blond who was watching with a mild curiosity. "How do you do it, Temari-san?"

The woman jerked as though coming awake. Shooting the other female a surprised look, she sputtered. "W-what?"

"Your team always seemed to respect you as a woman and a ninja. How did you prove your worth to them?" Sakura leaned forward onto the desk as though it was hers and she seemed ready to begin taking down notes.

The fan wielder stared at her for a moment before bursting out laughing. Gaara remained as he had been and didn't move even when his sister leaned a hand on his shoulder for support. When she put a hand to stomach for additional bracing Kankuro shook his head and went back to work on that pesky metacarpal. Sakura simply frowned and scratched her shoulder.

Once Temari finally got down to gasping for breath, she started to speak. "I don't think you need my advice for this, little leaf."

Sakura's brows came down as she frowned. "You are a respected member of your village. People don't look at you and see a little girl that can't protect herself from the world's evils." She caught a tightening in Gaara's shoulders and knew he was thinking of the time he threatened her. But she plowed on and begged for forgiveness with her eyes. "How did you prove that to others?"

Temari wiped at some tears and pushed off Gaara to put her weight on the desk and look Sakura right in the eye. "You really want to know?"

Feeling half-frantic, the medic-nin nodded. "Please."

"Come by our place before you leave then. I want to give you something." With that the older girl whirled and walked out of the office. As she passed Kankuro she ruffled his hair, earning her a grunt of brotherly affection.

After she left there was silence in the Kazekage's office for a short time. It was only interrupted by the sounds of wires in puppet pieces. Sakura pursed her lips in momentary defeat, still leaning on Gaara's desk.

Gaara cleared his throat, scaring the kunoichi.

"Like I said, Haruno-san. I'll be sending an escort for your return. Please inform Kankuro of when you are ready."

There was a choked sound from his brother, but no other response.

Sighing, Sakura nodded and stood to go. "Thank you for all your hospitalities during my stay here, Kazekage-sama." Giving a respectful bow, she turned to the door.

"Haruno-san."

Her hand on the doorway, Sakura paused and looked back. Gaara sat in the Kage pose again, only this time there was a small wrinkle in his forehead.

"I think it would be appropriate to drop formalities between us," this was said hesitantly, and she caught another glimpse of him as being similar to Naruto, slowly reaching out a hand in peace.

So, she smiled at him like she wished she had smiled at Naruto when they were younger. "I would like that very much… Gaara-kun." She gave the familiar honorific a little space and when he inclined his head a little in acceptance her smile turned into a grin. "I'll just be on my way to see Temari-san then. If Kankuro is escorting me, I will be ready as soon as I finish at his sister's." Another choked sound came from the man with the puppet. Gaara's smile became a little more substantial. It almost reached his cheeks now. "I'll tell Naruto you're doing just fine, Gaara-kun, if you'd like."

He nodded. "Yes. I would like for you to do that… Sakura-san." He waited, perhaps to see if she would slam the door in the face of his tentative friendship. The deep silence let her know that Kankuro was holding his breath, also waiting for her reaction.

"Then I'll be on my way. Ja ne, Gaara-kun."

7777777

"Here, this is what I wanted to give you. I noticed you itching all during that little debriefing."

Sakura caught the plastic bottle thrown her way. It was lotion and from the label it was a desert blossom scent. Popping open the lid, she said, "Thanks! This desert has really made my skin dry."

Across the table, Temari smiled. "Yea, it can do that if you're not used to it. I like that lotion because it helps with sunburn too."

"Ooooh, yea. I can feel it tingling."

There was a snort of laughter and Temari grinned. "And you're having trouble showing those men of yours that you're a woman?"

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "They do everything they can to protect me and I swear they don't even notice I'm female." Here she allowed a little smile to show. "Well, they didn't until a couple months ago."

A blond eyebrow rose. "Really? What happened?"

So Sakura filled in the Sand woman on everything that had happened at the Rookie Nine party two months ago up until her date with Lee three weeks before. At the end of the telling, both women were laughing and Kankuro stood in the doorway scratching his head in confusion.

"I haven't laughed this much since… ever! You need to visit more often."

Sakura gave a wry smile. "It's not like I got sent here for a social event."

"You should've been. I'm going to demand Gaara to request you specifically from now on."

Kankuro walked completely in the room. "He may just take you up on that, too. I think he's quite taken with the kunoichi here." He motioned to the surprised Sakura.

She raised her hands and shook her head. "Oh, no. Gaara-kun couldn't-"

"Gaara…-kun?" Temari's eyebrows shot up and she stared at Sakura in disbelief.

Kankuro nodded. "They were grossly cute, Temari. Called each other by their first names and everything."

Sakura blushed. "It's not like that-"

Bemused, the fan user turned back to the medic-nin. "It's not enough to prove to your own team that you're a woman, you want to prove it to mine too?"

"No!"

Laughing at the wide eyed horror on Sakura's face, Temari said, "It's alright, little leaf. You can have my brothers! It'll be good politics for your village."

"Be careful, Temari. I don't think the good doctor can get much redder in the cheeks."

7777777

On the first day, Sakura dodged the passes Kankuro made to her and concentrated on not knocking him out cold for the comments he'd made back in Suna. Around midday though, she thought of something that had been bothering her since her meeting with Gaara the day before.

"Kankuro?"

"Mmmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, beautiful."

Smiling at the compliment, Sakura said, "It has to do with Gaara and may be a little personal."

He grinned at her. "I haven't even met your parents yet and you wanna get personal about my family, Doc? What's next, the color of Temari's panties?"

She snorted, amused by his persistence. "Don't get excited there, puppet-man. I'm not sure if you're ready to meet my mother."

He flipped a hand in her direction, looking through the trees with a feigned interest. "I'm sure she's as wonderful as her talented daughter."

Sakura wanted to get away from the topic of her mother and cleared her throat. "So I can ask then?"

Kankuro looked at her with high eyebrows distorting his make-up. "And you say I'm persistent?" He grinned. "Ask your question, beautiful. It seems important to you."

Sakura stopped and looked at her companion. Her serious look seemed to catch him and he sobered up from his usual teasing. Gazing into his eyes she took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Where are Gaara's eyebrows?"

7777777

On the second day he asked her a question that wasn't as humorous.

"What makes you think your team doesn't notice you, Doc?"

Sakura was eating a sandwich but put it down to look at her escort. She squinted, trying to discern how serious and interested he actually was. He just gazed back, paint free for the evening, and he didn't look like he was trying to tease in any way.

Leaning back, Sakura looked at the stars through the trees they had entered late that day. "They don't allow me to fight with them in practice. They hide their wounds from me unless they're completely life threatening. They'll have outings while I'm at work and won't even be troubled to invite me. They like to meet the people I know and warn me away from guys they think are shady. They think my favorite things are still pink, flowers, and Sasuke." Here she gave an extra scowl. "I just don't feel that they respect me as a ninja. And they certainly don't see me as a woman."

To give him credit, Kankuro didn't laugh outright as some others may have done. He didn't even chuckle and call her silly. She'd been completely serious with her assessment of her situation and she could feel him being serious in response.

Taking a bite of his own sandwich, the Sand nin was silent for a time before looking at her. "I think you're wrong, Sakura."

The way he said her name stopped any argument she may have made. It was the same way he said his sister's name.

"You're on a team with three of the strongest shinobi I've ever known existed besides Gaara. All three are also smart," he crooked a small smile, "in their own way of course." His smile disappeared but he continued to watch her. "If they don't fight you during practice, it's because they're aware of how powerful they are and they don't want to really hurt someone they care for." Here she did open her mouth to protest, but he raised a hand and shook his head. "Hear me out, please." He waited to see if she would argue anyway and when she didn't he continued. "These three are probably also aware of your limits and capabilities and don't want to overtax you with things that will heal on their own. If you show them the kind of restraint I saw in Suna, you'd be useless with chakra burn after healing Naruto. The kid heals on his own, you know?"

Finishing her sandwich, Sakura crossed her arms. "I don't like people to be in pain if I can stop it."

He lowered his head, giving her the point. "You can't heal everyone's pain, Doc."

She heard experience speak with him and nearly reached out to heal what she could right then. He kept speaking though, now facing the trees.

"They probably plan their 'outings', as you put it, while you're at work, because you're at work all the time."

"Not _all_ the time," she muttered, but she saw his point. Maybe she should ask for one day off every two weeks?

"And really, your favorite things?" He shot her a sardonic look. "That's a trap by girls and you know it. Your favorite things could change daily for all they know."

They sat there as night fell, simply looking at each other. Sakura didn't feel lowered, demeaned, or even threatened by the older ninja. It was nice.

"Thank you."

Neither of them was quite certain what she was thanking him for.

7777777

When the gates of Konoha came into view, Kankuro stopped her with a hand on hers. He'd gone without his paint that morning and in her opinion he was going to cause quite a stir with the village women.

"Hey, Doc."

She was seriously going to have to get him to stop calling her these names. "Hey, puppet-man."

He winked at her. "I really do think my little brother has a thing for you. I bet you're the only non-family, besides that Naruto, Gaara would even think to allow speak his name."

She frowned. "I'd like to think it means we're friends and I don't have to say that title every time I address him."

He smiled. "It's so weird to know that Gaara has friends." He squeezed her hand. "But I am glad you're one of them, Doc."

She pulled from his grasp and ran ahead a little. "You're just saying that in the hopes that I'll heal you for free forever." She shook her finger at him. "You've been lucky so far, puppet-man. Don't think you'll avoid my fees all the time." She took off running to the gates.

"Hey! I'm supposed to be escorting you!" He ran to catch up, but he didn't reach her until she stopped right outside the gates.

At various positions right inside the gates was the rest of Team 7. And they were all looking at the puppet master chasing their flower.

Deciding to try and give them a push in the right direction, Kankuro walked up and slung an arm around Sakura. "Well, beautiful. We're here." He puffed up his chest a little and looked around. "You wanna show me around or can I crash at your place?"

She looked up at him wide-eyed. Meanwhile, there really was a crash. It came from above as Naruto, who'd been perched on top of the lookout's hut, fell down.

The tall man leaning against a post put away his orange book. "I don't think Sakura's mother is expecting company." He looked significantly at the arm around the medic's shoulders. "She is expecting her daughter though."

Kankuro nearly ruined it all and laughed outright when Sakura muttered a nasty word under her breath. "Really, beautiful. Such language! Do these sissies know what a sailor you are?"

The last member of the team stood stiffly. He'd been inside the hut, reading. Of course it looked like he could have been there for anyone. No one would have known he was waiting for the pink haired woman to get home. "Won't Gaara be expecting you back soon?"

Before Kankuro could start growling at the Uchiha punk, Sakura slipped out from under his arm and stalked forward for him. "You'd better show Gaara-kun proper respect, Sasuke. He is the Kazekage."

Sasuke looked at the woman in front of him and Kankuro wondered how he could stay impassive in the face of that shaking finger. "He's Gaara of the Sand. He almost killed you once, remember?"

A growl practically came from the woman. "I also seem to remember that Naruto saved me and didn't have to kill anyone to make his point!"

The silence after that comment was nasty and choking. Sasuke gave Sakura and Kankuro both a dirty look before grabbing his book and taking off. Fast. Looking surprised, Naruto took a step toward his female teammate, hand outstretched. "Sakura."

She swiped furiously at her face. "Go after him, Naruto. He'll want to beat up on someone soon enough."

With a frustrated noise, the blond took off at top speed over the rooftops.

Kakashi coughed.

Sakura gave her former sensei a watery smile. "I think I just toed that invisible thing between us."

Kakashi gave another cough, this one sounding suspiciously like a laugh. "I think you just threw a really big kunai at that thing between you."

Kankuro watched as she gazed in the direction her friends had gone. "Did I mess up?"

The jounin walked up to her, placed a hand on her head, and grinned. Or at least, Kankuro _thought_ that was a grin. It could very well be a lusty wink aimed at the young woman. "I think you did exactly the right thing, Sakura-chan." He turned away and pulled out his orange book again. "Just let the boys fight out their frustrations. They'll be back to welcome you home properly." He flipped a hand in farewell and disappeared into a small throng of people.

Sakura turned to him then. As he watched, she took a deep breath and seemed to brace herself. "Since I'm knocking on forbidden doors today… would you like to come meet my mother?"

Kankuro looked all around him just to double-check she was addressing him. When he was certain she was, he nodded and tried to brush away the conversations he'd just played witness to. He flung his arm back around the woman and put on a grin.

His grin then very promptly disappeared. Leaning in close to the curious medic, he inhaled largely. Pulling back before wrath of Copy-Nin/Sharingan/Kyuubi-Jinchuuriki could fall upon him; he wrinkled his nose and whined. "I'll never be able to look at you the same again, Doc."

"Why?"

"You smell like my sister."


	6. In Which Lessons Are Learned

AN: The weekends are productive for me, I suppose. That and Kankuro has practically been writing these chapters for me. He's having a much bigger role than I had initially planned. There is a small bit of Japanese at the end. I hope I spelled it right.

Disclaimer: Not mine. And I have no money.

Symbols of Femininity

Part 9

In Which Lessons Are Learned

Kankuro wasn't certain when he'd last felt so uncomfortable. Hearing his little brother had unintentionally murdered half a dozen Sand-nin at five years old had been rough. Having his sister tell him she thought she had a crush on a chuunin from Konoha was the next on his list. But, at least with Gaara and Temari he knew what to expect. This… this was beyond hostile enemy territory. This was an interrogation run by a mistress of the trade.

"Explain to me again the context in which you first met my daughter, Kankuro-san?"

The tea he was drinking tasted bitter and he looked beseechingly at the girl beside him. She caught the plea and gave a helpless eye-roll.

"Mom, I already told you. Kankuro is a friend from Sunagakure…" She thought for a moment. "We took the Chuunin exam at the same time."

Mizuri gave her daughter a delicate look. "Which time?"

"My first one."

"Ah."

Kankuro considered himself lucky that his cup didn't shake as he placed it before him. This meeting the mother thing was a lot more nerve wracking than he had been expecting. Discreetly, he wiped his palms on his thighs. Then again, he hadn't really expected a woman who fully disapproved of the ninja profession as a whole. Not with a daughter who excelled at it as Sakura did.

"Sakura-san did a great job in Suna, Haruno-san. We were a wreck before she got there. With her guidance, we've really mounted a better regime toward medicine." Maybe if he praised her daughter some she would back off the intensity?

The blasted woman merely inclined her head a little. "Of course. My Sakura could do anything she wishes."

He swallowed heavily.

Sakura stood up with forced brightness. "Maybe I should escort Kankuro to his lodgings for the night, Mom?" She made a jerk with her head and the Sand-nin leapt at the opportunity to flee this encounter.

"Indeed, Haruno-san, it is getting late in the evening and I would hate to intrude on your hospitality any more than I already have." He reached to grab his puppet scrolls but her voice froze him.

"When will you be seeing Sakura-chan again, Kankuro-san?"

He nearly choked on the air he was breathing. "Haruno-san?"

"Let me be frank, Kankuro-san."

She wasn't already? Sakura gave a slight groan and covered her face. Not good.

"I get the feeling you would want to date my daughter if you could. Isn't that why you came here tonight?"

Yep. That air was pretty solid at the moment. Then Sakura was moving and the smell of Temari's lotion reached him, bringing clarity through memories of home. The air suddenly slid down easily as a wicked thought entered his brain. The evening was completely salvageable!!

"Actually, Haruno-san," Sakura noted the nervousness leaving his voice and stance and worried about what he was up to, "it's not my intentions toward Sakura-san that you should know about."

"Oh?" Mizuri blinked. Ha! He'd caught her off guard! Now to strike! Strike!

He nodded, trying his best to look sage and knowing. "My younger brother is really the one very taken with her. In fact, he sent me along just so he would know for certain she got back safe."

A gleam entered the woman's eyes as Sakura hung her head, shoulders shaking. The puppet master wasn't sure if she was laughing at the fast one he was pulling, or crying at the recurring joke he insisted upon. "Really?" Sakura's mother looked eerily like her daughter when Sakura was calculating something. "And who is your younger brother, Kankuro-san?"

Picking up his pack of scrolls, the Sand-nin backed up until he was at the door. "Why ma'am, I'm surprised. I was certain everyone had heard the story of the pink doctor of the Leaf healing the heart of the most talented shinobi in Suna."

If anything this only served to confuse her more. "Who…"

Before Sakura could stop him, Kankuro was standing outside the main doorway and turning to go down the street. "My younger brother, Gaara." There was a pregnant pause. "The most powerful Kazekage."

While Mizuri was taking the time for this to sink in, Sakura was darting off to follow a rapidly disappearing Kankuro. By the time her mother turned to where the errant girl had been Sakura was far out of the senses' reach.

7777777

Kakashi watched, exasperated, as the two genin beat on each other mercilessly. The skills they exhibited could have them at jounin level in no time if they could only be bothered to take the tests. But no. Despite his best insistence, they refused to participate. It was as though they were waiting for something.

If they waited too much longer, Sakura would be above them in rank for most of her career…

He tapped a finger against the pocket where his book rested. This, now that he thought about it, could be a very nice idea of theirs. He would have to congratulate them on their thoughtfulness.

Pushing those happier thoughts aside for another time, the former sensei sighed. Though he craved to, he didn't reach for the book in his pocket. It seems he had a need to teach again.

Dammit.

7777777

To give them credit, Naruto and Sasuke didn't even flinch when they were suddenly thrown in the bushes in the middle of their fight. After a few wild moments of scrabbling around, righting themselves and still trying to reach the other, Naruto surfaced first, blond hair full of twigs and dirt. A couple of moments later, Sasuke followed, face scratched from a wicked encounter with the bottom on the bush.

"Good evening, Kakashi-sensei. We were just sparring-"

"I hope you two know how badly you've messed up today."

Naruto made a face at being cut off. Then he frowned and looked at the ground. "Is she very sad?"

Sasuke was feigning disinterest. His arms were crossed and he was actually reclining in that bush!

It never failed to surprise the Copy-nin how powerful a one-eyed glower could be. Even now that his genin were coming into their maturities they would pause when given that stony look. It was a look that had scared older, tougher ninjas, and Kakashi would use it however he could to get his point across. "She took that Kankuro kid to meet her mother."

Naruto's frown turned tense and Sasuke dropped his arms and looked away blankly.

Good! Now maybe he could read a little. Popping out his book, he opened to his bookmark and took back up with the adventures of Junko. Things were quiet for a short time and that made Kakashi a little uncomfortable. Really, if his two young comrades didn't start a fight soon, he wouldn't be able to ignore them for his book. That took a large fraction of enjoyment away from him.

So when Naruto whispered a furious, "Your fault," to Sasuke, the grey-haired man prepared for one of his favorite past-times: pretending to referee a fight between his two knuckle-headed students while actually reading Jiraiya's wonderful literature.

"Should I even bother asking how this is my fault, dobe?"

"You ran. Sakura told me to follow you. Now she's alone with her mother and Gaara's brother. This definitely is not watching her back."

"Like you would know anything about that."

"More than you, teme."

Kakashi was a little disappointed they weren't throwing down yet. It was going to be dark soon and these duelists could always be counted on to light up the night sky.

"Did you see her face?"

Waitaminute… that was definitely not one of the boys. It was distinctly female and quite familiar.

"You should be more concerned with the look on yours, beautiful."

That male chuckle and response didn't belong to any in the usual age group. That and the endearment that passed much too easily from foreign lips was grating.

Kakashi slowly lowered his book while Sasuke and Naruto turned and looked over the top of the bush they were in. There, gasping with laughter on a bench in the path was a familiar pink head and the male that had been in her company for who knows how long. Too long in Kakashi's opinion and he believed the boys agreed with him. Certainly, Naruto growling wasn't normal friendly behavior and Sasuke probably shouldn't let his jaw pop like that.

When it felt like his two former students were about to charge out there and interrupt whatever may be happening, the Copy-nin slammed a hand down on both their heads to keep them still and lowered. "Shh," he whispered. "Wait for the opportune moment."

When Sakura spoke again, all three were riveted to the scene before them.

"I don't know what I'm going to do now. Whenever I go home, I'll be faced with the firing squad, thanks to you."

The darkly dressed man laid his arms along the back of the bench and gave a satisfied gasp. "Ah, but now she knows you have prospects, right? Maybe she'll lay off a little."

Some of the humor fled her face. She leaned forward and put her hands on her knees. "Maybe. Or it may get worse now that she believes I have a suitor."

Naruto squirmed under Kakashi's hand, making the bush rustle a little. Both observed ninjas spared their hiding place a glance before going back to their conversation.

"Come on, beautiful. I would think knowing a powerful ninja could love you would be empowering."

Kakashi leaned forward more, squashing Naruto and Sasuke under his elbows. Who loved Sakura? There were only so many a Sand-nin of Kankuro's caliber would say were powerful. For instance, he was squashing two of them.

The pink haired woman cast a wry glance at her companion. "I've had bad experience with long distance love. I'm afraid it usually ends up unrequited, if you know what I mean."

The brunette nodded in understanding. "Alright. So perhaps that's not the best aspect to focus on." He tapped a finger against her shoulder in thought. "He is quite influential. I happen to know some of the connections his family has." There was some lewd face made here that had Sakura in giggles.

She flipped a hand in negation and Kakashi saw color flash on her nails. "I'm not one much for politics, Kankuro."

"A loss, Doc. I happen to think you would make a wonderful politician. You could browbeat everyone into letting you have your way."

There were more giggles and chuckles here before they faded to silence. Behind the bush, Naruto had finally given up his struggle to escape his mentor's clutches and he and Sasuke were watching the scene before them with tense concentration. Kakashi was wondering who the devil this politically connected talented ninja was. The only one coming to mind was Sasuke and surely they wouldn't have put the idea into her mother's head that Sakura could be an Uchiha, right? Who knows how long it would take to get their team dynamics back after that one blows up!

Sakura gave a little sigh that was interrupted by Kankuro saying, "Come back to Suna with me, Sakura."

"What?!"

Her startled question was echoed fiercely by her two friends on the ground. Naruto grumbled something along the lines of, 'no good ventriloquist'. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Kankuro looked down at her startled face. "I mean it. After what I saw today, I think you'd be happier in the Desert. Better treated if nothing else."

The blond and the clansman both froze at the last bitter sentence.

"Kankuro… I…"

"I'll see to it that you're outfitted with a team that deserves you. You'll be working in the facilities you designed, with people that you trained. I know Temari would love it if you were a more permanent fixture in our lives." He turned to her and lifted her hands into his own. "It would be good for her to have a sister."

Now Sasuke was squirming and Naruto was still. Maybe if he dug his elbow in just _so_… Sasuke froze with a quiet snarl.

"And Gaara would like it if someone connected to Naruto were there to talk to."

Sakura had given up on interjecting but after this comment she startled her team when she let loose a hollow chuckle. "Face it, Kankuro, no matter what you say; I shouldn't marry Gaara-kun."

And really that was it, right there. The end of it all as far as Kakashi could tell. His grip on his charges fell loose.

Naruto for one rolled back on his haunches and put his head in his hands. Kakashi could barely hear him mumbling. "I love Sakura-chan. I like having her here. I like Gaara. I want him to have all the happiness he wants. I don't want him to want Sakura-chan."

Sasuke lasted through two of Naruto's mantras before giving a dark mutter of his own. "Over my dead body." With a roll, the Uchiha left the bush and came to a stand before the bench Sakura and Kankuro sat at. "You're not doing it, Sakura."

Instead of jumping in surprise as he'd expected her to, she merely raised a pink eyebrow at him. Then she turned to the puppet master and said, "See what I mean? Even eavesdropping they don't listen to me."

Kankuro nodded. "I still hold that you should come home with me and marry my brother."

"No!" With a shout that also failed to make the two on the bench jump, Naruto burst from the bush in a manner much less graceful than his counterpart. "You're not going Sakura-chan. As future Hokage, I forbid it."

That pink eyebrow didn't fall from its previous rise. "I know."

That blew the wind out of his sails. "You know?"

"Un."

The Kyuubi container paused for all of a second before turning to Sasuke. "Sasuke, you bastard!"

"What did I do now?" This was asked a little listlessly as he stared blankly up at the sky.

"You overreacted and got me all excited for nothing." He crossed his arms and turned away. "Prick."

Sasuke glanced at his friend's new insult before shrugging it off. "I'm hungry."

And like that, all was forgiven.

"Great! How about we all go to Ichiraku? We can finally celebrate Sakura's homecoming like we meant to before."

Now Sakura looked surprised. "You guys were going to celebrate my coming back?"

Sasuke looked at her as though she were stupid. "We were waiting for you, weren't we?"

"Yea! We wanted to give you a good 'welcome home' since you've been gone for awhile this time."

"Guys…"

Kankuro coughed into his hand to get their attention. "Sorry. As touching as this is, I don't think you want me there tonight. So, where am I sleeping?"

Sakura blushed. "I never did take you over there did I?"

Kankuro motioned to her teammates. "We got a little distracted, Doc. But if you give me direction, I'll be sure to find it on my own."

Sasuke and Naruto immediately pointed in the direction of the emissary housing. Sakura frowned.

"Aren't you hungry, Kankuro?"

"Starved."

"Then come with us."

Naruto immediately began vocalizing a protest, which died just as suddenly when Sakura directed a glare at him.

"I'd like all of you to be there." She reached a hand out to help him up.

Kankuro was still for a moment, looking at her hand.

"Alright, little sister," he said with a grin, taking her fingers into his, "you win."

7777777

When they got to Ichiraku that night, the old man at the stove said that whatever the four wanted was fine, someone had already paid for them. However, he did have a message for the young lady.

"A message? For me?"

"Better not be another wannabe-suitor," Naruto muttered. "If it is, I'll pay for my meal, thank you."

The old man grinned. "Oh, no. The gentleman isn't a suitor for the young woman. He merely asked I give a message to her."

"Alright," the young lady in question said, "what is it?"

"I was told to tell you: Take your nail polish off. It's flammable."

Under the table, she popped her knuckles. "Is that it?"

The old man shook his head. "Nope. I'm also to say: Welcome home, Sakura. Team 7 trains at 6 in the morning."

Kankuro edged away a little as Sakura finished popping her knuckles. He was surprised when she raised her head and grinned. "Isn't Kakashi-sensei so nice to pick up the tab for us this time?"

Naruto scratched his head as he sat down. "How'd you know it was him that payed for us?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Nevermind, dobe." He sat down.

Sakura smiled at Kankuro as they sat down too.

Then, Team 7 froze while Kankuro began ordering.

Naruto wasn't between Sakura and Sasuke.

The invisible space between them was changing.

Tentatively, Sakura handed out the chopsticks while Naruto grabbed the napkins. In the middle for once, Sasuke simply made sure all four of them had plates.

Dinner was loud, with Naruto and Kankuro competing with speed eating, and drawing a small crowd. Somewhere in the ruckus, Sakura felt cool fingers press gently on her back.

"Okaeri," was the hesitant whisper.

"Tadaima," she replied sincerely before he could move away.

And really, there was nowhere else she'd rather be.

7777777

Kakashi was smiling behind his mask as he walked away from the noisy ramen stand. It may take him another 5 years to save his money back up, but he believed this to be well worth it.

The boys were figuring out how they felt toward the growing Sakura.

_And, _he thought wryly, _Sakura's observation skills improved while she was away._

An early morning practice would be just the thing tomorrow. He'd make sure to set his alarm for seven tonight. That gave him enough time for a leisurely breakfast and a visit to the Hokage's office. He'd told the old man nine, right?


	7. Which Is A Flashback

Symbols of Femininity

Interlude 1

Which Is A Flashback

It was raining.

Waiting for his ramen to soak up its water, Naruto was simply happy he wasn't out in it. Having to complete a mission in this type of weather was always the pits. The lightning could give away a good hiding place and the thunder made Kyuubi complain.

The presence in his mind stretched and yawned. _I always hated storms, too, kit. They make the fur stick entirely too close to the body._

Naruto would have told the fox to shut up if he hadn't convinced himself years before that chastising his 'guest' was a lot like talking to himself. He'd overheard Sakura-chan telling Kakashi-sensei that 'talking to oneself is indicative of insanity'. Of course, that had been an attempt to get the great Copy-nin to stop giggling over his naughty books. It hadn't worked though; the older man still snickered when he thought his two students were distracted. It did discourage Naruto from exchanging quips and barbs with his resident though.

Resting his elbows on the counter, the blonde teen placed his chin in his hands and sighed. Tsunade hadn't received any leads about Sasuke in a long time. He was beginning to wonder how on earth he was going to keep his promise to Sakura. If there was no target to hunt down, there was no chance of bringing that target back home. There was no chance of keeping the only serious promise that existed between his beloved friend and him. How depressing…

Shaking his head, Naruto decided the best thing for gloomy thoughts was to do something pleasant to chase them away. Ramen time!!

He was grinning and lifting the first hot noodle tangle to his mouth when there was a soft knock on his door. Dismayed, he hoped that if he ignored it, whoever it was would go away.

"Naruto?"

The door was opened and his ramen abandoned before he actually realized it was Sakura standing out in the rain.

She looked dreadful and it wasn't all due to the rain-plastered hair on her head. Her eyes and nose were red, her shoulders were slumped, and she seemed to be leaning on the doorjamb for support. A lightning strike illuminated her for a moment and he was able to see the broken look in her eyes.

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?"

She sniffled piteously. "Can I come in?"

Wordlessly, he moved aside and welcomed her in. Closing the door behind her, he said, "Just take a seat on the couch. Would you like some ramen? I was about to have some."

She quietly said, "no", then fell upon the couch as though her legs had given out.

Naruto cast one last despairing look at his ramen before strengthening his resolve and giving it up. Sakura would not come over at this time of night and in this weather if she were just paying a social call. Besides that, something had to be fundamentally _wrong_ with his friend for her to sit on his couch without even a critical sigh to express disgust. Ramen would have to be set aside… for the moment.

"Sakura-chan," he tried to make his soft whisper soothing, "I'm here." He lowered his body to sit beside her, giving her room to move but trying to let her know that he really was there.

She gave a watery sniff and looked up to meet his concerned gaze. He tried to smile at her and that was all it took for her to release a wail and throw herself into his surprised embrace. The tears she loosed now sounded as though they'd been pent up inside for a long time. The kunoichi's sobs were racking her body and making Naruto's shake as well. The blonde teen could only helplessly hold on as Sakura released some great grief into his chest and he hoped it would be enough.

7777777

Sunlight coming in from the wrong direction is what woke the Kyuubi's container the next morning. Usually it should come from near his feet and spill across his feet, warming them for the day. This time, the rays were tickling his right ear and warming his hair. Naruto struggled valiantly to stay not-awake. The sun's position might have been off, but whatever position Naruto was in was the most comfortable way he'd ever woken up before and he was loathe to give it up.

It took a darkly chuckled, _Dumbass_, from within to goad him into groaning and opening his eyes.

Pink fluff was dancing before his eyes and he blinked rapidly to try and dispel it.

It took another few confused moments to realize the pink fluff was actually pink hair. Then, as he was confused, it took another few moments to realize hair was usually attached to people. And only one person that he knew of had pink hair. And he was currently curled snugly around her on his couch.

"Oh, shit," he whispered.

Whatever comfort Sakura had allowed last night, which wasn't nearly as much as Naruto had been willing to give, would probably never extend to a morning of wake-up cuddles.

_Do it anyway, kit_, Kyuubi yawned, _you need to_ _dominate her. This female is entirely too headstrong for her own good._

Naruto ignored the thought and turned his attention to escaping to the shower before his guest woke up. Acting like the ultra-cool stealthy ninja he believed himself to be, the blonde slowly peeled his body away from hers and promptly fell off the couch with a dull thud.

Propping up on his elbow and rubbing his head gingerly, Naruto looked to the side and saw Sakura blinking at him sleepily.

"Naruto?" Her voice came out deeper than normal and slightly husky.

Shooting to his feet, he tried to give her a normal grin and said, "Good morning Sakura-chan! I was just going to the shower. You can have it when I'm done if you like."

And he was gone, blushing five different shades of red.

He spent the next ten minutes in the shower and scolding himself. He was sure to make her uncomfortable if he acted weird. He had to be sure he acted normally. The rest of the morning had to be about Sakura and making sure she was okay.

After his shower, Naruto pulled on some pants and a t-shirt, hung the towel around his neck, and walked into his little kitchen. Immediately the smell of eggs assailed his nose and, delighted, he grinned at the girl in front of his stove.

Sakura smiled back tentatively and waved vaguely in the direction of his small table. "It's almost ready. Go sit." He practically skipped to the table and set up the plates and napkins.

It was a little into their meal that Naruto felt brave enough to finally ask. Sakura wasn't crying and their conversation had stayed away from anything that he felt might remotely upset her, including any news that came from Tsunade about the search for Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan."

She paused in her explanation of some new pathway she'd found in the brain. It was apparently a great way to heal injuries to eyes and she wanted to ask Kakashi-sensei if she could try it on his Sharingan eye. Her green eyes sparked at him happily and Naruto sighed and pushed away his breakfast.

"You need to tell me what happened."

He knew she knew what he was talking about. And he knew she was surprised about how he'd approached it. Now, she was just gathering her thoughts in silence. And he waited. And he knew it was the right thing to do when she violently released a pent-up breath that sounded like she'd been holding it since last night. She raised her chin and looked at him somberly.

"I lost a patient last night."

That seemed just the opening, so Naruto nodded to show that he'd heard her.

"He was a young genin, out on his first C-Rank mission." Her gaze didn't break from him. "It went sour and the jounin sensei couldn't save all three. Apparently he tried, but he just wasn't powerful enough. So, the genin tried to hold off the enemy so the others could get away."

Here she smiled, and Naruto could see more tears gathering behind her eyes.

"He did it, Naruto. Without bloodline, jinchuuriki, or summons, a genin beat back the two Stone-nin following his team. The rescue team that went back found him and brought him back fast. But not fast enough. There was only enough time for me to touch him and he asked me if his team made it. I told him that they did and that he would see them as soon as I healed him." She sniffled but still didn't look away.

Naruto felt a pressure building behind his own eyes but he wouldn't look away either.

"You know what he told me? He told me not to bother that he could already see his dead brother. I thought he'd slipped unconscious then and I was pumping chakra into him as fast as I safely could. Then… he… he asked me if he was a good shinobi. He said that if Sakura-sama said so than it must be so. And… he… w-wanted to b-be able to look his brother in the e-eye and say he'd been g-good." Sakura paused and scrubbed her eyes with her sleeves. "I didn't know what to say, Naruto! So I said… I said that any shinobi, no matter the rank, that acted on his beliefs and nindo was a good shinobi. I told him that he should look at his brother proudly and let him know Haruno Sakura said so." Now she broke eye contact and looked at her hands on the table. "His name was Kishi Yagimaru and he was eleven years old."

Sakura fell silent and Naruto simply stared for a moment before he gathered himself and knew what to do. Slowly, he got up and walked around to her. Then he crouched before her and took her by the shoulders. Waiting until her green gaze met his again, he said, "You did right, Sakura-chan. On my dream of being Hokage, I swear you did right."

And that's all it took.


	8. In Which Boys Bond

Disclaimer: Not mine. And I have no money.

Symbols of Femininity

Part 6

In Which Boys Bond

It had been almost two years since Uchiha Sasuke's return to Konoha, and in that time he had been judged and sentenced, he had carried out his probation, waited on taking his exams to advance rank, and now he was merely on parole. His good behavior since his return had been viewed by many as an attempt to mock the system that had spared his life. They said he was playing the Hokage for a fool, praying on her indulgence for a certain blonde genin. Those whispers made him angry. They made him out to be some petty evil thing that was merely attempting to corrupt their Naruto.

Which, didn't that rub the wrong way? He left as the darling of the village and returned as scum. Naruto had been the bottom rung on a ladder that now seemed to be turned upside down. Which way was Sasuke supposed to climb? How was he to know he was doing the proper thing? Wasn't Itachi's death supposed to fix everything? Wasn't Orochimaru's death supposed to help?

And dammit! What was that smell invading his thoughts? Couldn't a man brood in peace?

Looking down from the branch he was tidily perched on, Sasuke couldn't help but feel… _annoyed_… at those present below him.

Hyuuga Hinata alone would not have been a big deal. His distant cousin was still quiet and dreadfully shy. She also seemed to have a store of fear just for him. The heiress refused to meet his eyes whenever they were in proximity and she outright refused to speak to him unless absolutely necessary.

He couldn't help but feel a certain hesitant… _fondness_… for the girl.

Yamanaka Ino would also not be a big deal had she been alone. While he was gone, her "love" seemed to have faded. Or at least it had been transferred. Rather it was to his replacement -_sneer-_ or that Nara genius, he couldn't quite tell. She seemed to enjoy bossing them both around in a way she had never done to him. For that, her parents should be grateful. Had she tried to boss him… it wouldn't have been pretty.

No. His sense of annoyance came from the third girl. The studious girl leaning against the tree, book in her lap, sandwich in hand. The girl with soft pink hair and large green eyes. The girl that had literally dragged him halfway back to Konoha. The girl that was currently wafting the scent of Apple Blossom up into his oak tree.

The girl that had kissed his cheek and scattered all thoughts from his head.

The girl that had taken another guy to meet her mother before he had, laughed at the guy's jokes and almost married the guy's brother.

Sasuke's fist tightened with the need to hit something before he made a quick hand seal and 'poofed' away to find Naruto. Hitting his blonde roommate usually proved therapeutic.

7777777

As sometimes occurred, finding Uzumaki Naruto opened the path to a situation of violence and anger for the last Uchiha.

Sasuke had tracked his teammate back to the apartment, following the usual trail of chaos left in his wake. He'd found the front door unlocked, five traps in the foyer disabled (three had apparently been triggered, and two others never went off), dirty clothes on the floor in the hall, and no tomatoes in the open refrigerator.

Oh, yes. Dead last would die.

Right as soon as Sasuke got rid of the crowd of young men in his living space.

The cacophony made by Kiba and Lee alone was enough to make Sasuke want to run to his room, lock the door, shove cotton in his ears, and hide until they left. But… _a shinobi shows no discernible weakness_. Must not let them see the rage. Must not release the seal.

One more potato chip fell from Chouji's hands and hit the floor and really that was it.

"Dobe. What the hell?" He would have said more, but the tight rein on his control warned him that some emotion would have leaked through and for the Uchiha that was unacceptable.

Naruto grinned from the couch where he was playing Kiba at some video game. "Sasuke-teme! The girls are having some weird picnic thing and we're all without missions. So, I thought it would be nice to hang out a bit. You know, just us guys!"

Sasuke sullenly took stock of who was where in his bubble.

Naruto and Kiba were on the only couch playing some obnoxious fighting game while Lee stood behind them, cheering on the most "youthful" player. Neji and Shikamaru were playing a game of shogi on the coffee table that had been moved away from the center of the room. Chouji was watching them and eating chips as though they were going out of style. Finally, Sasuke wasn't certain he wanted to know why Shino seemed to be in deep discussion with some aphids on the hanging fern.

_Must not murder worthless peers. Must not give a reason to be thrown in jail. _

Naruto won the match and jumped around screeching his excellence. Kiba disagreed loudly while Lee congratulated the blonde loudly. In the process, Dobe somehow managed to knock over the coffee table, sending pieces of the shogi set flying in every direction. Neji's jaw tightened, Shikamaru sighed resignedly, and Chouji let loose with a slightly feminine shriek of surprise. One of the shogi pieces flew unerringly toward the window; impacting the fern and making it spin crazily. Shino's eyes widened and his hands cupped underneath the plant, but he seemed to miss whatever he was trying to catch. His jaw dropped and a wounded sound emitted from his throat.

Sasuke's control snapped.

7777777

"What do you think the boys are doing?"

Ino's nose wrinkled. "Why would we care? Today is supposed to be for us."

"W-well… they are a part of o-our l-lives, Ino-chan."

Tenten nodded from her spot on the ground. "I was just thinking that if this were any other day, Neji, Lee and I would be out on some escort mission. We seem to get those a lot."

Ino picked through the basket she had packed earlier, pulling out some rice balls she had purloined from her mother. "Lucky. We get all these stealth missions. I hate them."

Looking up from some mending she was sewing, Hinata asked, "Why? Those are f-fun."

"Gah. The only thing they're good for is causing strife within my team."

Turning a page in her book, Sakura snorted. "I don't want to hear about strife."

Inclining her head in her friend's direction, Ino continued, "They're just an excuse for Shikamaru to show off his brains, for Chouji to pretend to be bad-ass, and for me to submit to being a sex toy."

"Because Heaven forbid you do anything you aren't good at," Tenten said wryly.

Ino scowled when Hinata and Sakura giggled.

A breeze came upon the foursome and they lapsed into a friendly silence, enjoying the day.

After a few moments, Sakura closed her book, marking the page with a weed she wanted to take back to Tsunade for classification. "Why were you thinking about any other day, Tenten? Sick of us younger girls already?"

"Never," Tenten's eyes were closed and she was smiling softly. "I just can't seem to shake loose of them though, even on my days away."

Hinata nodded while a mischievous smile broke out on Ino's face. "Makes me wonder how you're doing, forehead."

The medic sent a lazy puzzled look in the blonde girl's direction. "I'm fine, thank you."

Blue eyes rolled. "No, billboard-brow. I meant, how you're doing with your team." Light eyebrows waggled. "Knowing you as a woman."

Shocked, Sakura brought her hands to cover her cheeks. They were going to begin flushing and she wanted to hide it. "You make it sound so dirty," she whispered.

Interest flashed in Tenten's eyes as she looked in their direction. "What's this?"

Ino grinned. "You remember that party we had a little bit back? The one where Naruto tried to sneak into the girls' changing room?"

"You mean the one where Neji, Kiba and Shino almost murdered Naruto for flirting with Hinata?" The older girl smirked wickedly.

Hinata flushed and squeaked a little as she tried futilely to deny it.

Ino nodded. "That's the one." Reaching out, she began to pluck the heads of some of the wildflowers near her. "Later that night, Sakura admitted to me that she wanted to be known as a woman to her team."

"Sa-sakura-chan is right. You m-make it sound d-dirty."

Huffing in embarrassment, Sakura looked away and said, "I think it's beginning to sink in. My date with Lee really seemed to shake things up a bit."

"You're welcome," Ino replied graciously.

"So, what have you done?" Tenten wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

The pinkette put a finger to her chin in contemplation. "Well, a little before my date with Lee, I kissed both Sasuke and Naruto."

Ino squawked. "WHAT?!"

Tenten gave her the thumbs-up. "At the same time? You go, girl."

Hinata looked a little crushed. "Ah…"

Waving her hands in front of her, Sakura tried to back-track. "It was only on the cheek. And they didn't even respond or anything." A little energy seeped out of her and she slumped forward. "In fact, other than them acting all possessive and protective, nothing seems to have changed."

The other girls calmed down as well. Without speaking, they all put their heads together on the problem of those boys.

Tenten spoke next. "What about Kakashi-san? He's a part of your team as well, right?"

Sakura nodded. "Yea, and he's nearly as bad as Naruto and Sasuke. He still tends to treat me like I'm twelve." A small glint appeared in her green eyes. "Albeit, a very dangerous twelve year old. He is pretty careful not to make me angry anymore."

"Smart man," Ino observed.

"A man with a sense of self-preservation," Sakura snorted. "That's part of it though. They treat me like a dangerous creature, but more in the way of protecting me from myself."

"Like with all that power against them, the only one you'll end up hurting is yourself?" Tenten's mouth settled into a hard line. "Yea, I remember a stage where Neji and Lee did that."

"What did you do?"

The brunette smiled widely and twirled a kunai on her finger after pulling it from seemingly thin air. "I told Lee I would never watch his back again when he became too enthusiastic. And I threatened Neji's ability to procreate."

Hinata blanched. "P-poor Neji-niisan."

Sakura grunted. "I can't do that to mine."

"Why not?" Ino demanded. "That sounds like a sound plan. We'll even help hold them down while you do it, forehead!" She pumped a fist in the air and made to get up and go do exactly that.

Scrambling to grab her friend, Sakura trampled Tenten's hand and ripped Hinata's shirt a little before finally getting a fistful of Ino's short skirt and tugging it threateningly. "No, Ino-pig. That is not the way to handle Naruto and Sasuke."

Frozen so Sakura wouldn't rip her skirt off, Ino glared. "Still in love, forehead? I thought you were over that."

The medic flushed, surprising the other three girls. "I am. And that may be it." Her fist tightened in the purple fabric she was holding. "I will never tell either of them that I won't watch their back. They've both been handed too much rejection in their lives for me to add to it." A deep breath fortified her as she said her next thought. "And I will never threaten their manhood. Sasuke wants to revive his clan and Naruto wants a big family someday. I will _never_ take away their dreams to make them see me. Not even in joking."

Sakura's impassioned words stunned the other girls into silence and they all merely looked at each other while avoiding looking at Sakura.

"Very lovely, Sakura. I always knew you were the heart of my team."

The male voice startled all four girls in different ways. Tenten nicked herself on the kunai she was twirling. Hinata squeaked and fainted. Ino fell over backwards while Sakura jerked away, effectively ripping the blonde's skirt right off her, exposing her bandage wrapped legs and black mesh panties.

Glowing red, Ino scrabbled around until she was covered by the blanket they'd been sitting on.

Dropping Ino's skirt like it burned, Sakura turned a killing glare onto the source of their fright.

"Kakashi-sensei! What the hell do you think you're doing!!"

The jounin peeked around the pages of his book innocently. "I was just strolling by my favorite tree, making sure there were no kittens stuck in it, when I overheard your passionate words." His visible eye creased in that familiar way. "It certainly warms my soul to know that such a woman cares so much for my foolish subordinates."

_Dammit! He knows!_ Kakashi's sentiments might seem like a teacher sharing a heartfelt moment with his student but –_underneath the underneath_- he had just revealed to her that he had either overheard their entire conversation about becoming seen as a woman to her team or he had known all along. Sakura wasn't sure which was worse.

_Wait a tic…_ He'd called her a woman…

…

_One down, two to go! Shannaro!_

"And since you care so much, Sakura, I thought it best to tell you that Sasuke may be about to kill the rest of the boys on your teams."

Ino quit hiding her face the blanket, Tenten jerked around where she was lightly slapping Hinata, and Sakura quickly came down off her cloud of happiness.

"What?" Green eyes snapped angrily.

7777777

"Hmm, they're all at Sasuke and Naruto's apartment. You might want to get there before they are kicked out. Poor Naruto. That'll be the second place in the span of a few weeks." Kakashi put down his book and smiled at the empty space before him. In the distance he could see a roof-hopping Sakura being followed by Tenten carrying Hinata, and Ino hurriedly wrapping the blanket around her waist. They were heading in the proper direction.

Kakashi chuckled to himself as he considered his only female student. It was true that he had continued to view her as the lovesick, untalented but smart, female element in his new team. But it hadn't really struck him that little girls grow up into able women until the day Gai's student had asked her out. When he'd reached out to ruffle her hair, he'd been surprised to find that he didn't have to reach down as far as he used to. Sakura was still small but it was more of a compact energy now; an energy that he would rather have on his side.

There was that, but there was also the fact that after he'd ruffled her hair that day, the sweet scent of apple blossoms had been stained on his hand, following him the rest of the day. She used to smell of roses, back when she was vying desperately for Sasuke's attention. She would buy a new small bottle every other month to keep in stock. He didn't know when but she had stopped buying the little red bottle after Sasuke left. And this new scent wasn't a perfume exactly… it was more of just her shampoo.

Kakashi stretched out in the tree the girls had left and pulled out his book thoughtfully.

As a matter of fact, the scent reminded him oddly of Pakkun…

7777777

Sakura slammed open the door to Sasuke and Naruto's apartment just in time to see her dark teammate tying the last rope around her bright friend with a manic gleam in his eyes. The room was a mess, chips scattered everywhere, furniture overturned, and the fern she'd bought as a housewarming gift was held precariously by one beaten looking chain. Boys were littered around the room with varying amounts of rope around their bodies.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing?!"

He didn't even look at her as a triumphant smirk crossed his lips. "I have subdued all opponents. What's it look like?" With an uncharacteristic head toss, the Uchiha looked over his shoulder as the other girls arrived. Immediately, his face went blank and a little light left his eyes when he realized she wasn't alone. "Ah."

Ino took one look at the unconscious Chouji, whose feet coming from behind the couch were the only visible part, and the resigned Shikamaru, looking a little sheepish as well, tied to a smoldering Neji, and screeched, "What the hell, Uchiha?! Those are my teammates you're harassing."

Tenten had already noticed Neji's closed eyes and twitching eyebrow as well as Lee's still body (he appeared to be in some high-level genjutsu) and gently set a rousing Hinata in the doorway. Crossing her arms at Ino's comment, and showing no real hurry to save her own team, the brunette dryly assessed, "Actually, those are all our teammates, Ino." When steam seemed ready to sprout from Neji's ears, Tenten merely walked over and inspected the knot tying two geniuses together. "Mountain Traveler," she decided. "Good strong knot-work."

Sasuke gave a brief nod in recognition of Tenten's compliment. An air of superior smugness swelled in the air around him.

Scowling, Sakura stomped toward the Uchiha and the Kyuubi container's eyes lit up. A muffled, fumbled version of her name escaped the sweaty gag in a twisted hopeful tone. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in cautious suspicion. Ignoring both, the pink-haired woman stalked past them and reached her hands out to gently grab the spinning fern. She took a moment to gently tuck it under her arm and glance down at the stunned Shino, sparing a small wave.

The Aburame man lowered his brows in what she assumed was a glare, slightly lifting his tied hands and indicating the gag in his mouth and fabric tied around the holes in the skin of his lower neck. Sakura was surprised Sasuke had remembered Shino's bugs, and wondered what the insect collector had done to piss off Sasuke. Probably nothing. He most likely got caught up in the crossfire and Sasuke just incapacitated him on principle.

Sakura back-tracked to the door, but paused when she reached her teammates. Looking at both, she wondered how best to let them know she was displeased. Having Kakashi interrupt what was supposed to be a nice, girls only afternoon had not made her happy. And if they hadn't wanted her fern, they didn't have to just leave it in danger to _die_, they could have silently returned it or something.

The female team 7 member put a slim protective hand over the plant she'd poured all her good wishes into. "I don't think I'll want to see either of you for awhile. Please let Kakashi know that I won't be at sparring practice for awhile. I'll be much too busy in the hospital. Where people actually _appreciate_ the things I do for them."

With that she turned on her heel and left without a backward glance. The only remnant of her presence was a lingering scent of apple blossoms.

Sasuke scowled and kicked Naruto, the closest tied up captive. "I hate that smell."

Ino rolled her eyes at her teammates.

Tenten tried to snicker quietly.

The recently roused Hinata beamed up at the ceiling. "Sakura-chan is quite the woman, isn't she?" she whispered. Then she blinked. "Where a-are your p-pants, Ino-chan?"

7777777

AN: I'm sorry for the semi-hiatus there. I had a few personal issues to work out. That and this chapter did not want to be written. Kankuro left and took my muse with him, the dirty little sandworm.

Also, for the chapter _In Which Lessons Are Learned_, that should be part 5, not part 9.

For the Japanese at the end of that chapter:

_Okaeri_ – Welcome home

_Tadaima_ – I'm home

Thank you so much for the reviews! They've really brightened up this stressful time in my life.


	9. In Which Abduction Happens

Author's Note: Hello, all! I'm terribly sorry to have kept you waiting. Things have been a little crazy, trying to graduate university and all. I hope a barely dark nine page chapter can help smooth things over. And I am already working on the next installment, so hopefully it won't take as long.

Thank you to everyone who has favorited, alerted, and reviewed this story. And also to those who have PMed me. All the feedback and encouragement has really helped me out.

Disclaimer: Not mine. And I have no money.

Symbols of Femininity

Part 7

In Which Abduction Happens

Sakura couldn't sleep. Actually, she didn't know why she was trying. It would just be much easier for everyone if she took a full watch for the night. Then the boys could sleep all night through, and she might have a presentable reason for being grouchy in the morning.

Snorting in thought, Sakura shifted from her back to her left side. This brought her face close to Naruto's. As though sensing her movement, the blond licked his lips in his sleep. Rolling her eyes, she couldn't stop the soft smile from running across her face.

This trip of theirs had been his idea a little while back and they only recently had time "to redefine team dynamics", as was the reason he gave Tsunade. Of course she had rolled her eyes and given a long sigh. But she had also smiled as the four left her office. She understood.

Of course, Sakura's excitement at being with her original team slipped after that first night in one tent. She didn't know everything that happened while they were fractured but she sure learned new quirks fast. And it had been some time since she had spent a night with them, so the medic wasn't sure what she was expecting.

It wasn't quite this.

All three of them snored as some point during their sleep cycle. It would start with Naruto who snored loudly and obnoxiously. Somehow it had a happy sound to it, of course, and sprawled out on his back, mouth gaping open, the throaty chortle sounding snore suited the young man to a T.

Kakashi was next. His was a start and stop pattern. It seemed as though he was alert enough for his own snore to wake him but lazy enough that he didn't care to bother waking all the way. He slept at the feet of his team, before the tent flap, protecting them he said. His younger colleagues believed it was so he could make a quick escape should they try to see his face.

Finally, Sasuke would round out the night. His was the softest, as though making any noise while so vulnerable was detestable. And he only snored when he slept on his back. He didn't sprawl like Naruto. He just had this annoying habit with his legs. Sakura, who always slept in the middle of the group, was now used to waking up in the night (when she was lucky enough to fall asleep) to find the Uchiha's legs migrating to her sleeping bag. However, this was something he had done even in the days of Genin Team 7 and it was no longer a big deal to find he'd hooked an ankle around her own in his sleep.

Smiling, Sakura recalled the first time she'd tried to explain to her boys that their nocturnal noises kept her awake.

Naruto had outright denied any snoring whatsoever. Of course when Sasuke rolled his eyes in disbelief, the two had gone fist-to-fist.

Kakashi had been more understanding. Apparently, she wasn't the first female to ever mention it to him. He'd said that if it got to bother her, merely put a pillow in his arms for him to cuddle up to.

Sasuke's reaction had been priceless to her. When she explained he was keeping her awake, his eyes had widened minutely and he looked very startled (for Sasuke). She'd been happy with this reaction because at 17 he'd become almost emotionless.

But they had never seemed to grasp that being awake all night left her exhausted. They still wanted her up, awake, and training with them.

This brought her to her current situation. In a rare event of full cooperation, the three men around her had coincided their sleep cycles and now were snoring all at once. It might have driven her up the wall on most nights, but tonight she was feeling benevolent. The noise merely brought a smile to her face for a moment before she gave up and began to get up. This would be a fine time for a long bath in the stream they found yesterday.

7777777

Naruto yawned and scratched his head as he came awake. These training trips were the best. They had to be the greatest idea he'd ever had.

Things had been different when first Sasuke rejoined them. It seemed as though the Uchiha avoided everyone in creation, even after his punishment began to lighten, and Kakashi felt guilty and responsible for his students. It was Sakura that worried Naruto though. She had immediately withdrawn from them all and thrown herself into her medic-nin work. They all knew she was trying to avoid uncomfortable situations with Sasuke. She was also trying to spare Naruto and Kakashi having to explain things to her more than once. When they all trained together she just couldn't concentrate if the Uchiha was nearby. Sasuke ignored there was anything wrong, until Sakura stopped coming to training.

The first couple of times she had sent word through Ino that she couldn't get away from the hospital and things were okay. Then she stopped sending word. Kakashi had gone once to see if she was sick. When he came back, his visible eye had shown concern and Naruto knew something had to be done.

That had been some time ago, and while things had improved, they still weren't as good as Naruto wished.

So, he'd gone to Tsunade alone and laid it out for her. He told her of Sakura skipping practice and how the old team was suffering. They wouldn't be able to work nearly as well together if they didn't all practice together. He also spoke personally. He missed his best friend. They'd become close in their search for Sasuke. Yes, he had loved her before, but now it was more than that. He relied on her without reservations, and he was proud to say he was there for her.

The Hokage had called Team 7 together and presented the "mission" to them. With varying degrees of excitement, they each accepted. Now, Naruto couldn't be happier. Sakura didn't run from Sasuke anymore and the dark man didn't act like a walking glacier.

Now, scratching his head and smacking his lips, the blond looked around their tidy little campsite. Kakashi was poking the remains of their fire, his hair dripping from a quick dip in the nearby stream. Sasuke was barely visible on a tree branch, meditating. Sakura was nowhere in sight.

"Morning!" The blonde chirped happily as he crouched next to his backpack and began scouting for breakfast. "Sakura-chan at the stream?" He pulled out a piece of bacon of indeterminate age and sniffed it skeptically. Tossing it he looked for a granola bar he knew should be in his pack. When his question went unanswered for awhile, Naruto looked up curiously. "Guys?" The other two were staring at him. "Where's Sakura-chan?"

Kakashi coughed and said, "We thought you knew where she was. There was a note…" He began digging in his pouch.

Sasuke jumped down from his perch, landing softly. "So you didn't wake up earlier and go back to sleep?"

Rising to his feet, Naruto's face hardened. "Where is Sakura?"

A note appeared in front of his face.

_"Hey guys!_

_I woke up early with Naruto. He's fallen back asleep and I'm not ready to train yet so I'm going for a walk. Be back later!_

_Sakura-chan"_

It seemed even the birds were quiet as Naruto read the note. After a moment, his hands clenched and tore the paper. "She didn't leave this."

Kakashi nodded. "That's what I thought. I didn't think she would sign something as Sakura-chan. And she has definitely stopped skipping practice."

"That and," Sasuke paused, "Naruto never wakes up early."

Naruto couldn't hear them. His blood was boiling. Sakura was missing. His teammate. His best friend. _His _Sakura. Someone would pay for this forgery.

Fortunately, Kyuubi was more than willing to help. His presence was roiling, unfolding, and spreading within his young host. Naruto could feel the power filling him and had no choice but to follow his instincts. Raising a fist to his face, Naruto closed his red-tinged eyes and carefully sniffed the shreds of paper in his hands. Kyuubi howled his answer. Naruto darted off without looking to see if the others followed. Instinctually he knew they wouldn't even waste time packing up the campsite. They were two steps behind him, following his lead.

Sakura was _theirs_. She belonged to the three of them. Whoever took her was going to pay dearly.

7777777

Sakura was almost at the end of her tolerance. The pain laced through her body like blazing pins and needles. Her lower back had given up and gone numb half an hour ago. She couldn't feel three fingers on her right hand. There was a pain behind her eyes that warned her she was about to pass out. Add in what felt like a gaping hole in her left side and crying would no longer be enough to find some relief.

Hung from the ceiling by her wrists, her toes were barely brushing the floor. They'd put some kind of gloves on her and not only did it inhibit finger movement, chakra was almost impossible to gather. The torture had also taken most of her clothes, leaving the kunoichi in her chest bindings and training shorts.

A soft shuffle alerted her to a returning presence but she couldn't find the energy to lift her head. If they were going to beat her more she needed to store the healing energy.

"Where are your companions, whore?"

Ah, there was the meaty question. It was the reason why she was here. And it didn't surprise her one bit that it had to do with her team. She was just a distraction from the main event. Everyone always preferred to overlook an unpleasing side dish. Inner Sakura sighed as she once again was shadowed in importance to her star boys.

She ignored the question for too long and a hand shot out and left her with a split lip and ringing ears. Gasping, Sakura glared at the floor. They would get nothing from her.

Her torturer grasped her chin and lifted her head, bringing her green glare to meet harsh dark brown eyes. Pain making her eyesight blurry, she wasn't able to make out much more than his eyes. And if she had the mobility, she would spit on him.

"Silence is not the answer I'm looking for, kunoichi. We already know that you travel regularly with the three men we're looking for." He patted her cheek condescendingly. "We might choose to be nice if you were helpful."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt him lean forward, anticipating her speaking. "Fuck you," she rasped out. "I travel alone."

The man sighed, closed those dark eyes in mock regret, let her go, and moved out of her line of vision. This left her looking at the wall of stone before her. Great place they brought her to. She had managed to see glimpses of a small modest house before her captors dragged her into this stone cellar and hung her from the ceiling. It was cold, damp, and she was certain that mold on the wall was glowing. Then again, it could be the pain in her eyes playing tricks on her.

"Sure you do." When the whip hit her upper back, Sakura couldn't stop the scream that escaped her. "Well. What do you think these men you don't know will do when they come for you and see you like this?"

The thought brought a smile to her face as she pictured their reactions. Another strike of the whip made her grit her teeth. When the shower of salt rained into her wounds, the young woman nearly bit a chunk through her cheek.

"A smile?" He chuckled darkly. "I know the men you travel with, Leaf-girl. Seeing you in such a state will disgust them. They are men of great strength and to have a burden such as you must be a trial for them." He dug the handle of the whip into her spine. Spots appeared before her eyes. "They will leave you alone. They will replace you."

While the thought of her men made torture a little easier, the thought of being replaced brought back a level of insecurity she hadn't felt since Sasuke first returned to them. It was the loneliness that made her scream in agony, not the fall of her chest bindings and the application of senbon to her breasts. Subsequently, she didn't hear the door break down or the shout of animalistic rage. Even though her scream ended and she was left panting, Sakura didn't come back to herself until her bonds were released and she fell to the floor.

Or she would have fallen to the floor if strong arms hadn't caught her and lowered her battered body gently. Blinking her vision clear as much as she could, the medic-nin felt unbound relief as she saw Kakashi above her, a fierce look upon his face.

"Sasuke, don't let the bastard die just yet. We need information. Find some clothes for Sakura instead." There was a grunt, the wet splat of a broken body landing, and the Uchiha's comfortingly familiar light footsteps. "And Sasuke," the footsteps paused, "if you happen to find where Naruto ran off to, drag his ass down here before he does something irreparable."

The answering "Hn" that drifted back held so much anger Sakura shivered. That slight movement brought Kakashi's gaze down to her. He still looked fierce, especially with his sharingan exposed. But the fear that had gripped her before was gone now. The boys were here. They would watch over her until she got enough chakra back to heal herself.

The last thing Sakura was aware of before she slipped into a smiling unconsciousness was the feel of the chakra inhibitors being ripped off her wrists and an inflow of comforting green power.

7777777

The next time Sakura opened her eyes she was nowhere familiar. The damp rock walls surrounding her were confusing. The smell of a fire close by was not comforting and she couldn't see any of her teammates. Barely thinking about it, she threw out some chakra in a light net pattern around her to sense what she could.

Cloth rustled behind her head and she felt some stress leave her.

"Sakura." The deep voice still had the damning power to make her stomach flutter pleasantly. "If I were an enemy, you'd be dead now." Of course, what the voice said still pierced through her heart.

Rolling her eyes, the medic began testing her body's abilities. Taking stock of her wounds was top priority. "No one but you and Naruto can sense that netting, Sasuke. I've done it countless times before."

"Hn."

It was still a little painful to be around him. Naruto had given the Uchiha full forgiveness, but she and he had never resolved what was between them. Sakura felt a little unnerved by being vulnerable alone with him. Gathering her chakra, she slowly began to sit up.

Immediately, Sasuke was there, hands on her back to support her. He let her go at her own pace merely shifting so she wouldn't fall down and have to start over.

Her right hand didn't feel good at all. When she was fully up, she looked down at it and sighed. All her fingers were in splints. '_Let's fix that_.' She would need both hands for the wound in her side. She pulled the wounded hand into her lap and covered it with her left. She felt Sasuke shift beside her, but her concentration was already inside herself.

It took only a second to find that glowing power within. Tsunade had made sure her apprentice could access it under any condition, so reaching for it now was no problem. Once she was filled with it, she directed it to her left hand. Fingers twitching, her hand began to glow as the chakra awaited her nudge to flow into the right.

Sakura felt if she closed her eyes she would see the play of bones, muscles, and tendons against her eyelids. Surely, it was a similar to what the Hyuuga family saw through the Byakugan. But as a medic, she knew the sight and was comfortable with it. It was easy to nudge and mend and strengthen the pieces of her hand until she allowed the chakra to escape her. Smiling, she pulled the splints off her now fully healed hand.

"Sakura." That damn flutter was back. "Are you strong enough to be doing that right now?" His doubt in her brought the accompanying pain to the heart.

She didn't even turn to look at him as a quick brush of her hands healed her left knee. "Of course I am. Now that the chakra inhibitors are off I have all the chakra I was saving." Now her right knee was healed. "Where are Naruto and Kakashi-sensei?"

Since she seemed stable with her legs taking balance, Sasuke moved away to where he'd apparently been cleaning weapons before she awoke. "Naruto had to go calm down. Kakashi went to keep destruction to a minimum."

"Calm down?" Her hands slowed as they reached her wounded left side.

He nodded, examining a kunai for nicks. "He's the one who found you." His dark eyes looked at her piercingly then. "He had to leave almost immediately. Said something about Kyuubi smelling too much of your blood." His mouth tightened in anger. "He shredded the guy torturing you and took off before he hurt us."

Sakura had frozen when he said 'torture'. It seemed to bring back memories of her wounds happening. The pain in her back from the last few digs seemed to flare in resonance. Raising her green eyes, she met his gaze. She knew there was pain in her eyes when his eyebrows lowered. He continued to gaze at her searchingly, his mouth opening to say something.

'_What?_' What could he say to her after revealing he'd seen her tortured state? Not much could make her feel more vulnerable.

"Sakura!"

A blond and orange blur came from the front of the cave and pulled her into a tight embrace. While she was happy to see him, it was too much too fast. The pain in her left side pulled a shout from her.

In the next moment, Naruto was pulled off her and pushed away. "Damnit, dobe. Don't be so rough. She can't take it."

She sat there breathing heavily for a moment, listening to her friend's stammering apologies and glaring at the ground. She hated that he couldn't show affection like he wanted to. For so much of his life, people had pushed him away. She had promised herself that she would never push him away again. This included letting others push him away for her. If she looked at the other teammate right now, he would see an almost hatred for him pouring out of her eyes. '_Can't take it? I'll show him_.' Sakura seethed.

'_Prioritize, girl. You're the apprentice to a Sannin. You were just rescued from being tortured. A squabble with Sasuke is irrelevant right now. But Naruto is hurting needlessly. I'm hurting needlessly. And Kakashi isn't here to mediate. Right._'

After assuring herself that she was still in control, Sakura took a deep breath. Pushing back the pain, she began gathering chakra again. "Naruto," she said softly. His apologies quit immediately. "There's no need to apologize." She smiled at him as he squatted on the ground next to her. "I'm healing as we speak."

Gently, slowly, he stroked his fingers down her shoulder. His blue eyes were dark and she could she could almost hear him yelling at himself. "Really?"

Reaching a glowing hand to his face, she healed some light abrasions on his face. He leaned his cheek into her palm as her chakra threaded with his for a brief moment. "I promise it's okay. You just surprised me."

A snort from across the cave broke their gaze and Naruto stood up. His fingers kept up a light caress of her shoulder even as he smiled cockily at his rival. "Sakura-chan is strong. I told you she'd be fine after a little sleep."

It warmed her heart to have him stand up for her. It used to be annoying when she believed her did it to make her love him. But with a little maturity, she came to appreciate the gesture because it proved he cared for her. She'd needed that desperately when Sasuke left.

With his fingertips keeping contact with her arm he sat beside her, shoulder to shoulder. She appreciated this as well. The more she was going to spend chakra healing all of them, the weaker she was going to feel. Just from the overall feel of things she had the worst injuries and now that she'd healed enough to move around, her left side and back were top priority.

Leaning her head down into Naruto's shoulder, she lifted the hem of her shirt… not her shirt. Fingering the dark fabric and without looking up, she said, "Thank you for the shirt, Sasuke. I'm sorry for getting blood stains on it."

"Hn." His eyes were half closed; his head leaned back, watching his teammates carefully.

Naruto's laugh was careful not to shake her. "That's Uchiha-speak for," he pitched his voice low and lowered his eyebrows, "I was the only one smart enough to bring a spare, and better your blood than the dobe's." He threw a rock at the dark youth and chortled when his rival caught it with no effort.

Still smiling, she lifted his shirt to asses the damage. Looking at the wound, she winced. "Am I on painkillers?"

"Kakashi gave you a strong shot," Sasuke continued watching.

She nodded, "Good." There was a gash six inches long just below her ribs, toward the back. What worried her was that it open and oozing brown pus. The edges of her flesh were charred and the area around the wound was inflamed with fever. A couple centimeters more towards her spine and her kidney would have been punctured. Instant death.

Taking a deep calming breath (she was doing that a lot this hour), she laid her hand over it and pulled the power out again. As her chakra cast a pale glow over the immediate area, she raised frightened eyes to look at the men she loved.

"Not a problem, right, Sakura-chan?" Naruto's tense face belied his real feelings. He knew how serious it was and could have been. He was struggling to keep his tone light. She knew it was for his benefit as much as it was for hers. She wouldn't take that humor away from him.

Puffing up her chest, she threw him a thumbs-up. A toned down version of the "nice guy" pose. Anything said now must be the truth. "I'm the best medic around. This is paltry."

Eyes lightening, the blond threw his legs out in front of him, looking at their quiet friend. "Sasuke was all worried for nothing. He paced outside the whole time Kakashi-sensei looked you over."

The dark haired man scowled as Sakura pretended she wasn't blushing. Naruto really shouldn't push things like that. It might only push Sasuke away instead of pulling him closer.

Trying to distract herself from the snickering Naruto and haughty Uchiha, Sakura concentrated on the feel of chakra racing through her body. It caused a low pitched hum in the back of her mind as it pulled muscles and skin back together.

She did have to stop for a moment when the brown pus dried up and flaked off. It made her queasy to know it came from her and her power weakened for the time it took her to take a deep breathe and close her eyes. She knew both guys noticed and appreciated it when they didn't say anything. The only signs they gave were Naruto leaning into her as he shifted position and Sasuke grunted as he brought her a cup of water. After that, she didn't stop until all that was left was a puckered bit of pink raw flesh. Naruto stroked a finger down it gently with a smile when she took her hands off.

Sakura was just beginning to think about how to heal her back when Kakashi got back. One minute, things were quiet as Naruto hummed some new song, Sakura healed, and Sasuke brooded. The next, their former sensei was squatting across the fire from her, flipping his hand up with a cheerful, "yo".

His team was used to this and no longer badgered him the way they did as children. Sasuke gave no impression that he had noticed the man's appearance while Naruto quit humming to grin cheerfully.

Not missing a beat, Sakura whispered, "Are you late?"

Eye crease in place, the older man shook his head. "Nope, I got here right when I meant to." He came around to her, sitting on her right side, opposite Naruto. He reached into his pouch with one hand while using the other to ruffle her hair. "How's my favorite student?"

Smiling at the joke, she ignored Naruto's indignant squawk. "I've been better, Kakashi-sensei. I was just wondering how to keep my modesty and heal my back at the same time."

He nodded sagely. "I was just considering that myself." They stared at each other, her gaze expectant, and his eye giving nothing away. His eyebrow was in a neutral position and he was totally relaxed. "We can send Naruto and Sasuke out, but I'm afraid you'll have to put up with me helping you."

Before she could agree to that plan, Naruto snorted derisively. "Look at the ol' pervert playing nice."

"Hn. Like you're much better, dobe?" Sasuke opened one eye to look at his bright counterpart.

"Better than you, snake-boy." Naruto stood and shook his left fist, walking to Sasuke and putting his face in front of the other young man's.

"Slimy frog."

Kakashi merely watched as the two boys glared and growled at each other until a rustling drew everyone's attention back to the corner where Sakura was seated.

What they saw was a shadow clone of Sakura in perfect condition, holding a blanket up to block their sight. Behind it, they could see the top of another clone's head as she assisted the original clean her back. The clone with the blanket saw their flabbergasted expressions and grinned, waving a little.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. _Or do that._

7777777

"How did they find you, Sakura?"

"I don't know. I got up when I couldn't fall asleep and went to the little river we found before for a quick bath." Her eyebrows scrunched up above her puzzled green eyes. "I remember sitting there, admiring the stars, then… nothing. I think they knocked me unconscious from behind."

"Hmmm." Kakashi was silent for a long time. "I think you should review some basics, Sakura."

"What? Why?!" She had excelled at the basics from the Academy on. And he had never before taken that approach with her. "So I was taken and interrogated. That happens all the time, even to the best shinobi. I don't think that calls for a total reconditioning." She threw her hands into the air. "I didn't tell them anything. And Naruto killed the person I had the most contact with."

Tsunade raised a grim face to look at her apprentice. "Don't sugar-coat it for yourself, Sakura. You were taken captive, tortured, interrogated, and you were unconscious for some of the time you were with them. Who knows what happened while you were out?" She looked away from her surprised student. "I agree with Kakashi on this one. You will spend two weeks at the Academy with Iruka, student-teaching. Hopefully it will help you re-learn that we don't carry anything that could identify us, apart from our hitai-ate. And we certainly don't go anywhere alone." She raised a hand to forestall an argument. "Even to bathe, Sakura. The boys can sit behind the trees or suffer being blindfolded."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. Then, offhandedly, he said, "I'd also like to submit Sakura into the hospital to be given a complete medical look over."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow in question.

Without even a blush, the Jounin said, "I found blood in… sensitive places, when I was cleaning her up after we found her."

Sakura blushed for him.

Tsunade nodded. Then raising her hand dismissively, she said, "Kakashi is free to go. Sakura, go to the hospital and tell them what you need done."

The younger woman nodded vacantly. Kakashi thought there was a chance she'd been… taken advantage of while she was incapacitated. He would not put her through this just to embarrass her.

Both shinobi turned to leave when Tsunade cleared her throat and called to Sakura. Kakashi stopped as well, waiting. When the pinkette looked back, she was horrified to see what the Hokage was dangling from one finger.

Catching the light a little less after their shared trial was the bracelet Lee had given her on their date a short time ago.

"You're reconditioning will include the course on what shinobi carry with them on missions. And what they do not. Until then," she slowly slid it from her fingers into a drawer in her desk, "this will stay with me. You may come back for it when you are ready to be quizzed."

With a quiet, "Hai, Shishou," Sakura gently closed the door behind her.


End file.
